El regalo perfecto, en busca de tu perdón
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: El cumple de Shuichi, una promesa que el escritor olvido.. Un pago digno del perdon
1. Chapter 1

Lady: Lalihooo!!! Si, si tarde pero aquí estoy…^^ ¡FELIZ CUMPLE MI QUERIDO SHU-CHAN!*O*!

Shu: Snif, snif…pensé que me dejabas solito tu también T.T

Lady: O.o Bebe no llores ya llegue perdóname el retrasó Onegai…Y-Y

Yuki: luego me critican…¬¬

Lady: Tú te callas…¬¬

Kokoro: además aun no es su cumple…^^

Lady: es cierto aun faltan unos minutos en Venezuela ^^

Shu: O.O?

Yuki: patrañas…¬¬

Lady: cállate malagradecido…¬¬

Tat: nee el comentario

Ryu: si queremos leer No na nee Kumu-chan?

Lady: Ok, tiene razón aquí va el saludo muy especial, a mi querida musa, y beta Rigia, que sinceramente me hubiera dado por vencida mucho ante sin su apoyo, Gracias mi peque^^!

También quiero saludar a mis otras amigochis, esas que están allí esperando que actualice armadas de paciencia infinita. GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN!! ESTE FIC ES PARA USTEDES GENTE LINDA!!!

Dicho eso, espero que me dejen su sincera opinión. Y cabe agregar que los personajes de Gravitatión no me pertenecen (sino Yuki sufriría en le averno y mi chibi rosa seria súper feliz XD)

Sin más a la lectura que lo disfruten.

**El regalo perfecto en busca de tu perdón**

By **Angie**

Colaboración especial y Beta: **Rigia**

Capitulo 1

_-Aerolíneas All Nippon Aiways anuncian la próxima partida del Boing 567 rumbo a Tokio, pasajeros presentarse en puerta de embarqué numero 36 _- anuncio el alta voz.

Shuichi estaba que se comía las uñas, desde hacía más de dos horas esperaba en aquel inmenso aeropuerto llamado Newark, a unos kilómetros del centro de New York.

Su trabajo había concluido en un tiempo literalmente forzado, dada la fecha cercana, Shuichi le había hecho prometer a su manager que le conseguiría un vuelo para estar el 16 de abril en Tokio, junto a su amado escritor. A cambio el rubio manipulador y aprovechado llamado Claude Winchester lo hizo trabajar tiempo sobre exigido, en la promoción de su último disco. De una manera exagerada debía agregar, haciendo aparecer al grupo en cuanto programa televisivo, radio y/o presentación podía. Obviamente Shu no se quejó, si K le prometió que cumpliría su capricho de pasar ese día especial con Yuki.

Shindou Shuichi se forzaría al máximo por obtener lo que quería, siempre había sido así y no iba a aflojar en este momento, sino dejaría de ser él mismo.

Bien ese día había acabado la última presentación en vivo. Bad Luck había terminado su extensa gira promocional por EE UU. Era de madrugada en una elegante camioneta y el grupo en silencio se dirigía de vuelta al punto base, el gran hotel Imperial.

El más ansioso por llegar era el pequeño cantante, tenía planes muy buenos planes; Pero bueno nada salió como Shuichi quería, ya que al llegar al hotel, le anunciaron que su vuelo había sido cancelado, por ende no podría llegar a la fecha marcada. Teniendo en cuenta que son entre 15 y 23 horas de vuelo según lo directo que sea el vuelo.

Pero el peli rosa le gritó a la cara del rubio manager que era un mentiroso y que no iba creerle nunca en él.

Luego de esa explosión emocional se encerró en su habitación a llorar en paz. No pensaba salir de allí hasta irse en un vuelo que se tomarían el 17 de abril. Seguchi los llamó para anunciarles que había consiguió primera clase para todo el grupo, pero eso no le importaba nada a el pequeño amatista él quería estar el 16 con su amor y ahora no podía… estaba frustrado y cansado pero aun así no pudo dormir.

Un golpe en la puerta lo puso alerta, se negó a contestar, otro golpe y la voz de un preocupado Hiro se escuchó, y nada, el rosadito no se movió de su cama, no señor no se iba a mover de ahí aunque el estúpido K viniera con una bazuca.

Ni que el rubio hubiera leído su mente, porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue una explosión, sin salir aun de el estupor fue jalado al exterior del cuarto, intentó resistirse pero la mano de alguien lo jalaba, hasta sentarlo en el vehículo, su cinturón fue ajustado y el motor se puso en marcha, cuando pudo articular palabra le grito al mercenario novio de su amigo, quien por cierto estaba sentado a su lado.

Winchester ladro en un tono enojadísimo, y en inglés por supuesto, que nadie lo llamaba embustero, claro que lo habían llamado asesino, sexo pata, si, no lo negaba, pero nadie lo acusaba de no cumplir con su palabra que como hombre de honor cumpliría con lo prometido.

Peli rojo y amatista se quedaron callados, en menos de 2 horas estaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Newark, estacionaron la camioneta en la que iban y se sumergieron en ese mundo irreal que era el inmenso aeropuerto.

Shindou exigió saber que hacían ahí y K contestó que buscando un avión, de inmediato saco su Magnum y salió corriendo, Hiroshi le pidió que esperara en ese lugar que el iría a controlar a su koi.

Y ahí era donde Shuichi se encontraba, sentado en aquella silla dura, esperó y esperó, se preguntó entonces ¿Por qué demonios le hacía caso a esos dos? Los vuelos estaban llenos quien sabe porque, el suyo que tendría que haber partido hacia un hora estaba cancelado.

-Kami-sama hazme el milagrito- suplico el pequeño justo en ese instante el pelirrojo apareció en su campo visual.

-Shu!!!- gritó el pelirrojo mientras movía las manos como una copia de Shindou híper activo.

-¿Hiro qué pasó? – Cuestionó preocupado al no ver a su rubia pareja- ¿dónde está K?

-Ven antes de que K mate al pobre hombre – pidió el guitarrista mientras tomaba la pequeña mochila del cantante.

-¿Nani? – sin entender se dejo arrastrar por su mejor amigo.

-Luego te cuento vamos que debes subir a un avión.

-¿De verdad? – el corazón de el peli rosa dio un vuelco.

-Si baka muévete – insistió.

-Kya!!!!!- exclamó el pequeñín mientras tomaba su pequeña maleta de las manos de su tomodachi, que Hiroshi había traído para él.

Corrieron cual poseídos hasta la puerta de embarqué numero 36 donde el rubio de coleta mantenía acorralado a un pobre hombre de menuda contextura que sudaba a mares ante aquella imponente arma que se apoyaba en su frente.

-K déjalo ya habíamos hablado con él…- regañó Hiro

-Solo era por seguridad pretty boy – afirmó mientras sonreía a su koi.

-Discúlpelo señor ve aquí esta le pasaje, tomo el ticket de la bolsa de un desconcertado Shu – Ve es primera clase para el 17, solo debe cambiarle su nombre- entrego el boleto de avión.

-De acuerdo siempre quise viajar en primera clase. – de inmediato el sujeto se marchó.

-Toma Shu aquí tienes no es primera clase pero algo es algo nee? – Hiro sonrió triunfante, disfrutando al máximo ver aquel semblante de su amigo, había pasado de la pena total a una brillante sonrisa.

Shuichi tomó el ticket con asombro, no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Si el papel decía vuelo de ida de New York a Tokio y tenía la fecha de hoy.

Irremediablemente la felicidad volvió a él convirtiéndolo en un proyectil rosa que impacto entre los brazos de su mejor amigo y luego al manager repitiendo gracias gracia gracias.

-_Aerolíneas All Nippon Airways hace la última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 567 destino Tokio, próximo a partir. Repito última llamada, para los pasajeros del vuelo 567 destino Tokio_.

-Kya! - gritaron Hiro y Shuichi al separase.

-Corre te llamo luego y hablamos- dijo Nakano.

-¡Hai gracias de nuevo a los dos!- volvió a gritar mientras desaparecía en el corredor de embarque.

Luego de hacer los trámites pertinentes y con 10 minutos de retraso el avión partió rumbo al famoso aeropuerto de Narita.

Shuichi se relajó un poco, al no ser tan conocido podía relajarse más, sería otra cosa al llegar a Tokio , pero por ahora lo único que tenía pensado era descansar lo más que podía ya que a su regreso seguro Yuki le tendría la sorpresa que le prometió el año pasado.

Apunto estaba de dormirse cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón, algo extrañado abrió la llamada, era de Hiro.

-Hola Hiro!

-Hola ¿cómo esta todo?

-Ya estamos volando y rumbo a Yuki!- afirmo feliz.

-Bueno cuídate, apenas llegues me llamas ¿vale?

-Si...- respondió de inmediato -Oye ¿cómo le hicieron para convencer al sujeto? –cuestionó de repente.

-Bueno ya sabes lo sutil que puede ser K – Shu elevó una de sus cejas sin contestar – je jeje…ya de enserio… La verdad estuvo amenazando a medio aeropuerto pero el único que le hizo caso fue ese hombre, el pobre casi sufre un infarto, por suerte le comente de _tu problema familiar_ – uso un tono irónico- y decidió cambiar de vuelo contigo.

-¡Eres lo máximo amigo!

-Gracias, gracias... Ahora debo dejarte – se escucho a K decir cosas subidas de tono que hizo que Shu se coloreada de arco iris- Ejem… Shu te dejo, no olvides avisarme como llegaste.

-Hai… gracias a los dos…

El peli rosa se acomodó en su asiento y durmió un par de horas, luego vino la combinación y de ahí otras 14 horas más.

El vuelo fue razonablemente bueno, aunque era clase turista, estuvo bien atendido y las azafatas lo consintieron con un pedazo de pastel extra y todo; Demás está decir que finalmente lo reconocieron, pero él amablemente pidió discreción, ellas aceptaron cuando les firmo autógrafos a todas...

Volvió a pensar en su amado escritor mientras una melodía se formaba en su mente, pero antes de darle forma se volvió a dormir…

Balbuceó apenas una frase incoherente que decía así…

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

La mano en el hombro lo despertó, estaba confundido algo adolorido, tardo en enfocar el semblante amable que le sonreía para luego anunciarle que estaban próximos a arribar al aeropuerto de Narita. Shu agradeció a la joven y guardó sus cosas en la pequeña maleta de mano. Ajustó su cinturón y esperó el procedimiento de aterrizaje, una vez que la nave se detuvo se metió en el baño mientras todos los pasajeros bajaron ordenadamente.

El último en descender fue el cantante, quien iba de lo más camuflado con gorro y gafas. Se despidió de las jóvenes asistentes de abordo y sonrío al ver lo temprano que era, ya estaba en esa fecha especial. Solo esperaba que todo ese traqueteo y espera, volar sin descansar para estar con su amor valiera la pena.

Sonriendo se dijo que todo valía la pena por su amado Eiri, así pues se mezcló con la gente y tomo el tren bala rumbo a su hogar.

Eran las 8 de la mañana de aquel primaveral día, un joven chico corría por las ya bastante ajetreadas calles. Su entusiasmo era tal que no se paró a observar los hermosos árboles que se teñían de rosa al igual que sus cabellos.

Su mente solo estaba puesta en un solo objetivo, aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar. Ya quería llegar para poder recibir un abrazo, un beso y tal vez su primer regalo.

-Porque por si ustedes no sabían hoy 16 de abril, yo Shindou Shuichi cumple 21 años. Siii un suceso único y memorable que planeo festejar a los grande con mi adorado amor, el renombrado novelista Yuki Eiri, el es mi Koibito y prometió que me daría el mejor regalo del mundo.

Yo creo que se puso celoso el año pasado, cuando los demás invadieron nuestro departamento y armaron parranda, creo sinceramente que Yuki ni se había acordado de mi cumpleaños de no haber sido por que todos entraron cantando con pastel, licor y toda la cosa. Pero bueno al irse mis amigos, Yuki **me prometió** que el próximo cumpleaños lo festejaríamos los dos solos y a lo grande. Ya saben con velada romántica y esas cosas que me agradan, obviamente que después de un año de convivir juntos creo más que nunca en cada palabra que sale de su sensual boca. Y no hago caso a las bromas y advertencias que hace Hiroshi porque en verdad amo a ese sujeto arrogante como no tiene idea.

Con el aliento agitado, subió las escaleras no estaba para esperar el aparato del demonio, léase ascensor, que tardaba una eternidad en llegar abrir la puerta y luego volver a cerrarla…No estaba para esperar quería a ver a Yuki ¡Ya!

Se encontraba frente a la puerta, tomó aire para calmarse, tampoco era que estaba desesperado... bueno si lo estaba, pero bueno hay que tenerse un poco de respeto ¿no? Se rió internamente ante ese pensamiento, giró la llave y abrió la puerta, siendo tan temprano no quería molestar a su koibito y arruinar así el memorable rencuentro.

Por lo que apenas susurre un – _"¡Ya llegué Yuki!_" y entré. Como sospechaba no hubo respuesta.

Fue derecho a la habitación, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a su amante durmiendo, frunció el ceño y lo buscó en el baño, el desorden denotaba que se había bañado, ideas no muy sanas se agolparon en el cerebro del cantante.

-Mi Eiri está listo para darme mi regalito… - murmuró mientras se presionaba la nariz para evitar que la hemorragia saliera a raudales.

Se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse cuando estuvo listo fue por su amante. Segundo lugar la cocina, café preparado y servido pero no consumido. Extraño…

Fue hasta el único lugar donde no había registrado, el sagrado estudio de su amor. Bien estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Shuichi sonrío complacido ahí estaba su mejor regalo de cumpleaños, su rubio amor vestía un elegante traje cortado a medida, su cabello estaba aun húmedo, sus anteojos puestos y en su sensual boca tenía apretado su cigarrillo preferido.

-¡Eiri!- susurró el pelirrosa dando un paso hacia atrás- Ya llegué – anunció lo evidente mientras sonreía sinceramente.

-Ya estás aquí mocoso- murmuró el rubio, mientras observaba unos papeles dirigiéndose a la sala.

Al sentirse ignorado, Shu no pudo reprimir su curiosidad innata y lo siguió, pero al notar que su koi además de esos papeles tenía una pequeña maleta se sintió agitado y no pudo contener la pregunta.

-Nee Eiri ¿a dónde vas?

-Que te importa – contestó distante.

-Pero yo solo pensé…

-Ya deja de hablar- ordenó el escritor- intenta no destruir nada en mi ausencia – dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, guardando en el proceso los papeles en maleta.

-Pero Eiri yo creí...

-Me importa un comino lo que pasa por tu hueca cabeza – corto el escritor - algunos trabajamos - ya se tenía los zapatos puestos y sujetaba el pomo.

-Eiri ¿volverás temprano? – cuestionó esperanzado.

-…- El Rubio solo observó aquellos preciosos ojos amatistas, tan lindos y tiernos. No fue su intención gritarle pero su editor organizó esa presentación a último momento. Estaba molesto furioso y no sabía porque pero tenía que disculparse por algo con su niño pero no sabía que era, además no era el momento de eso, a su regreso tal vez le comprara algunos dulces o algo, observó su reloj pulsera ya iba tarde. – nos vemos – dijo sin más saliendo del departamento.

Los ojos amatistas, se abrieron hasta más no poder, el silencio de aquel ambiente lo inundó todo. Aún no lo creía, Yuki se había olvidado que ese día era su cumpleaños.

¡No, Imposible! él no podía haberse olvidado, seguramente era una broma que él había preparado. Si, tal vez el trabajo salió de repente pero volvería rapidito y lo sorprendería, si eso era solo tendría que ser paciente y esperarlo como buen niño.

Como autómata, se dirigió a la habitación y se dejó caer en al mullida cama, bloqueó todo razonamiento y se durmió. Tal vez todo eso era una maldita pesadilla y cuando despertara Yuki le tendría preparado el cumpleaños perfecto.

El sonido persistente del teléfono irrumpió en su cabeza, primero lejano luego más fuerte, y más fuerte se obligó a abrir los ojos. Aún cansado y confundido trato de reconocer dónde estaba. Le tomó un segundo tal vez dos comprender que se encontraba en el departamento de su koibito, el teléfono volvió a sonar corrió hasta el aparato pero para su desgracia entro la contestadora.

-_Hola Shu-chan No na! Aquí Ryu-chan reportándose en un día tan importante Kumu-chan también te saluda no na_ – se escuchó el saludo conocido de su ídolo y amigo – _ESPERO QUE TENGAS UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NO NA! _

_-Honey déjame saludarlo_ – se escuchó decir a través de la línea – _Hola cuñadín espero que la pases bien, dile a mi Aniki que no abuse de ese cuerpo precioso que te cargas Auch…- se _escucho una pequeña discusión entre los dos– _OK, perdona Shu, Aquí mi Honey celoso me obliga a decir esto_…-carraspeó un poco y volvió a hablar – _ejem… espero que la pases bien como nosotros que estamos pasando unos días en corea del sur, prometo llevarte un lindo obsequio saluda a mi hermano de mi parte._

_-Adiósin No na!!!_

Se cortó el mensaje, casi de inmediato y aún sonriendo con el saludo volvió al cinta de la maquina y escucho los demás mensajes que no había escuchado.

Mensaje 1:

_-Hola amor aquí mamá, sospecho que debes estar festejando de lo lindo, solo queríamos saludarte, papá y yo aún tardaremos de regresar de la casa de Tía Rima, todos aquí te mandan saludos, pásalo bien, te cuidas apenas regrese te llamo y te haré el mejor pastel para festejar no olvides que te quiero un montón. _

Mensaje2:

_-¡¡Hola Feliz Cumpleaños Nii-san!! Aquí tu linda hermana menor y su sexy novio te saludan_

_-Hola cuñado saludos pásala muy bien que ya nos veremos a nuestro regreso de Okinawa_

_-Esto es hermoso de verdad Shu, debes venir aquí con Yuki-san. Qué suerte tengo que el colegio nos trajo._

_-El saludo amor _– se escuchó decir al joven llamado Syusuke.

-_Ho si, Feliz cumple hermanito pásala bien con tu amor, que a nuestro regreso nos juntamos a festejar en grande ¿Vale?_

_-Saludos cuñados nos vemos. _

Mensaje 3:

-_Hola Shuichi-kun llamaba para saludarte por tu cumpleaños, al parecer no se encuentran en su departamento – la voz del presidente de NG sonaba decepcionada - espero que tengan un agradable día, Mika y yo les deseamos lo mejor. _

Luego estaba el de Ryuichi y Tatsuha que lo volvió a oír. Sonrío tenía buenos amigos, de seguro no tardaban en saludarlo Hiro y los demás, la diferencia horaria era grande y aún no deberían estar despiertos dejaría la llamada para más tarde.

Decidió meterse a bañar, debía despejarse un poco. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, lavó cada sección de su cuerpo para luego sumergirse en la tina donde había echado su ya conocido baño de espuma con aroma a fresa.

Si estomago rugió y fue la señal para salir de la bañera e ir a preparar algo para comer. Pero la heladera no tenía nada decente.

-Kami si llego a faltar más de un mes ¿qué pasaría con Yuki? si solo estuve fuera por 2 semanas y esto es un desastre - Se preguntó, la respuesta en su mente fue inmediata – Seguramente no pasaría nada, él contrataría a alguien para que limpiara y ya… que tonto soy…

Cabizbajo se fue a sentar al sillón, sin prestarle mucha atención al ruido de su estomago, vio su mochila y la tomó, de ella extrajo su libreta y su bolígrafo favorito.

Era su favorito porque Yuki se lo había dado hacia más o menos 6 meses, un día cualquiera el escritor se lo obsequió alegando que tal vez con eso escribiera mejores letras.

Shu sabía que toda es palabrería era para ocultar el hecho de que el novelista, se había tomado el tiempo para buscar un regalo adecuado. Por esos detalles ínfimos es que el amaba a su Koibito, pero si tenía tan claro que lo amaba aún así no se explicaba el porqué de su falta. Porque eso era lo que pasaba, **Eiri había faltado a su promesa**.

Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y se metió en territorio prohibido, el estudio, inhaló profundo y se llenó de aquel aroma tan particular, a tabaco, cerveza y colonia cara que usaba si Koi.

Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que no quería derramar, con frustración se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano. Tomó asiento en su banca y observó la portátil y el cómodo sillón ahora vacío.

La inspiración que tuvo en el vuelo reapareció y las estrofas de aquella canción y la melodía golpearon su cerebro de una forma abrumadora. El bolígrafo se movía con rapidez sobre aquel block de notas.

Una vez terminada la leyó y hasta se animó a cantarla, era hermosa, y su corazón estaba puesto allí. Cada palabra era verdad y el no podía negar aquel sentimiento, lo amaba con cada fibra de su inmenso corazón. Pero no creía que ese idiota de Yuki fuese capaz de faltar a su promesa.

Este hecho alteró la ya perturbada mente del pequeño pelirrosa, se sentía totalmente defraudado. No entendía como el señor Uesugi no podía cumplir con algo tan simple como recordar la fecha del cumpleaños de su pareja. Se puso de pie de un salto, tomó sus cosas las puso en la mochila y salió del departamento. Estaba frustrado, su necesidad de cambiar de aire era mucha, porque estar ahí encerrado esperando algo que no pasaría lo ponía más y más triste a cada segundo.

Además no podía pasar su cumpleaños encerrado en la casa, esperando que ese ingrato escritor lo llamara. No señor el pasaría el mejor cumpleaños de su vida a como diera lugar, con o sin el señor gruño mentiroso.

Caminó y caminó sin un rumbo fijo, su pancita volvió a reclamar comida y recapituló, parado en una calle muy transitada, no había desayunado, ni almorzado, en realidad no tenía nada en su estomago. ¿Qué clase de cumpleaños estaba por pasar?

Solo, sin familia, ni amigos y sin ese hombre que el amaba tanto…

Más que triste buscó un lugar donde entrar, nada le llamaba la atención, volvió a reanudar la marcha. Ya habían llegado al final del distrito comercial. Cuando de repente en el lugar más apartado divisó un precioso lugar era pequeño pero denotaba que era muy acogedor, tal vez era las cortinas o el color pastel bien combinado, o le nombre del lugar ¿quien sabe?

Al entrar volvió a leer en la puerta, _**Kagami no Tamashï / Espejo del alma/**_…

Como esperaba el lugar era mucho mejor por dentro, el aroma a café inundó sus sentidos además de eso un extraño como aroma a canela, vainilla y otra especias lo recibió cual abrazo delicioso que acrecentó su apetito.

Tomó asiento en un lugar apartado y al instante una vocecilla dulce llamo su atención.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes- respondió el amatista, observando a la joven de cabello rubio y largo sujeto en una coleta alta, varios mechones escapaban dándole un enmarque perfecto al rostro infantil y agradable.

-¿Desea ordenar?- cuestionó la joven de ojos claros.

-Pues no se que ordenar- observó la carta que hacia un instante la jovencita le había dado - ¿qué me recomiendas?

-Creo que sería muy bueno que pruebe el especial de la casa – sugirió ella.

-¿Y cómo sería?

-Se llama Merienda Cerezo – Ella marcó en la carta y leyó – Contiene el capuchino especial de la casa, Un pedazo de pastel a su elección, y jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

-Me agrada- Shuichi sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces una merienda cerezo para usted de inmediato – sin más se volteó y se fue tras el mostrador.

Mientras esperaba su orden Shuichi no pudo evitar el pensar en qué demonios estaba haciendo su Koibito, suspiró pesadamente, nuevamente se había dejado llevar por su inocencia, y ahora en vez de estar pasando un momento agradable con sus amigos en New York, estaba allí solo como un perro abandonado. ¿Todo porqué? Porque su inmenso amor volvió a hacerle creer que Eiri hablaba enserio al prometer una fiesta sólo para él.

-Baka, Baka, Baka – murmuró una y otra vez.

-¿Está usted Bien?- cuestionó la mesera con preocupación mientras colocaba toda la orden.

-Ho si no se preocupe – afirmó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Un día difícil? – cuestionó ella.

-Digamos que si- afirmó el amatista mientras cortaba un pedazo de pastel y lo degustaba –Mmm... ¡Rico! felicitaciones al chef.

-A mi One-san le gustará saber que es de su agrado – afirmó al blonda para luego agregar - No se preocupe todo saldrá muy bien ya verá Shindou- san – aseveró ella.

-¿He? - Shu se sorprendió mucho al saberse descubierto antes de poder decir algo la voz de otra persona intervino.

-Kokoro-chan ven aquí por favor- se escuchó desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy One-chan!- sonriendo giró su cara nuevamente para observar a su cliente- No se preocupe al rato vuelvo a hacerle compañía.

El amatista solo asintió, sin saber porque aceptaba con tanta confianza a esa muchacha, de hecho ni siquiera debería prestarle atención, a ver si era una fan loca o algo, pero que va no estaba de ánimo para pensar en eso, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como sumirse en su pantano de miseria.

La luz de la tarde se fue apagando y el seguía allí sin probar bocado, su mente vagaba en todas y cada una de las veces que Yuki lo había tratado mal, y luego había prometido mejorar su carácter, y él en su estúpida credulidad, estupidez o lo que sea, le creía sin meditar mucho y dispensaba mucho antes de que lo pidiera.

Siempre lo perdonaba de una u otra forma… pero esto si que era inaudito; No solo rompió su palabra, que eso de por si es malo, sino que OLVIDÓ SU CUMPLEAÑOS. ¿Qué clase de pareja era esa? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a soportar eso de por vida?

La respuesta era un SI tan grande como la torre de Tokio… Sintió ganas de llorar por esa entupida vida que le esperaba siempre llena de reproches a su torpeza y a su enérgico carácter.

Suspiró mientras se quitaba las gafas para observar el pasar de la gente, parecía tan lejana a él, la agradable melodía atenuaba un poco su pena cerró los ojos y se dejó trasportar aún mundo sin límites.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-¿No me estas mintiendo verdad Koko-chan?

-Que no, lo reconocí casi de inmediato – afirmó la rubia- Es Shindou Shuichi, el cantante de Bad Luck.

-Pero si él tendría que estar en su gira promocional en New York- comentó la de ojos ámbar.

-Parece que regreso antes.

-¡Hay no puede ser!- exclamó la chica de cabello de fuego haciendo que la mas baja diera un brinco- ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!

-¿Nani?

-¿Dime es 16 verdad?

-Si...

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shu-chan! – Exclamó la mujer, de pronto arrinconó a su hermana - ¿qué pastel pidió?

-Bueno no pidió ninguno le lleve el de chocolate – comentó casual ignorando la reacción tan arrebatada de su hermana mayor.

-¡Hay no! – Exclamó de repente - ese no quedó muy bien – se tomó al cara teñida de carmín- ve con él entretenlo un rato mientras le llevo un especial de fresas.

-Bueno no enloquezcas Tenshi-One-chan – bromeó la menor de las Kagami mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

Cuando llegó hasta la mesa más retirada observó el semblante del cantante, quien se veía muy en su mundo, tenía los ojos cerrados y aun así una lágrima logró escapar de aquellos parpados, corriendo libre hasta su mentón.

-¿Shindou-san está usted bien?- preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación que no pudo reprimir.

-¿He? - el cantante apenas pudo controlar las lagrimas que emanaban sin control.- si, si no te preocupes estoy bien- aseguró mientras intentaba controlarse, sin lograrlo.

-Pues no lo parece – afirmó la muchacha mientras le daba un pañuelo- porque no se lava la cara en el baño y luego charlamos - sugirió

-¿No tienes que atender a nadie?

-Como ve hay poca gente hoy – afirmó ella sonriendo con dulzura.

-Está bien- accedió por fin y se fue a al servicio.

Mientras Shuichi se observaba en el espejo, notó aquellos ojos hinchados y rojos, nada agradable a la vista, suspirando se volvió a mojar al cara, tenía que aprender a superar estas cosas. Pero resultaba difícil para él asimilar lo que había pasado.

Siempre pensó que era importante para el escritor, o sea uno no es tonto sabe cuando a uno lo quieren, detalles, caricias, palabras mientras te hacen el amor…Joder que no podía ser tan estúpido como para no saber aquello.

En fin ahora estaba solo y se sentía pésimo, pero bueno tenía que poner algo de él para superar todo ese mal trago, tal vez Yuki vuelva más tarde y puedan festejar como es debido.

Con renovada fuerza, manteniendo siempre aquella esperanza, salió del baño para terminar con aquel pastel. El no consumir alimentos era malo de verdad ya comenzaba a ver puntitos brillantes, claro signo de su falta de alimentación.

Caminó despacio, hasta la puerta y salió del servicio esperando ver mesas y tal vez algún cliente. Pero para su sorpresa estaba todo oscuro las cortinas bajas, por un momento pensó que lo estaban por secuestrar, y ahora si estaba en verdaderos problemas. Pero el miedo duro hasta que el feliz cumpleaños comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

De la cocina salió una exuberante mujer con los ojos muy parecidos a los de Yuki tal vez era su imaginación, o las ganas de que él estuviera ahí pero la mirada se parecía mucho.

La mujer cargaba un pastel con unas 21 velitas, se fue acercando cuando llegó el momento bajó la torta hasta la altura del cantante.

Sin poder evitar la emoción el pelirrosa sopló sus velitas, no sin antes pedir su deseo especial, apenas terminó las luces se encendieron y una lluvia de papelitos de colores calló de repente.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shindou-san! – dijeron ambas a la vez mientras aplaudían.

Las orbes amatistas se enfocaron en el par de mujeres que le sonreían, la más baja la conocía era la camarera que gentilmente lo había consolado. Aunque ahora no tenía ese delantal con volados, sino ropa más de entre casa, un Jeans ajustado y una remera escotada que dejaban ver sus atributos.

La mujer más alta, llevaba un vestido oriental muy fino, lo que más llamo la atención de Shu a un principio fueron sus ojos apero ahora también notó ese cabello largo que enmarcaba su rostro muy fino. Y debía agregar que ambas jóvenes estarían perfectas para cualquier concurso de belleza, pero más que nada jamás traería a Yuki allí porque se quedaría babeando viéndolas y no lo miraría a él. NO SEÑOR NUNCA LO TRAERÍA.

-Shindou-san – lo llamó la rubia.

-¡Ho! – El pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención a las jóvenes - Disculpen muchas gracias – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No se preocupe tanto –afirmó Kokoro – esto fue idea de mi hermana mayor – señaló a la chica de cabello de fuego- Ella es Fan suya

-Un gusto conocerlo Shindou –san – hizo una reverencia respetuosa – siempre soñé poder conocerlo y decirle lo mucho que me gusta su música.

-Muchas gracias – las mejillas de Shu se tiñeron de carmín.

-Tome asiento por favor Shindou-san

-Podría pedirles un favor – dijo de repente el cantante, ellas asintieron - ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres?

-Pero que descortesía de nuestra parte perdónenos por favor - comentó al más alta- Discúlpenos Shindou-san mi nombre es Kagami Tenshi, ella es mi hermana Menor Kokoro, ambas somos dueñas de este local.

-Encantado de conocerlas señoritas Kagami, por favor podrían llamarme por mi nombre- pidió el muchacho

-KYA!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras abrazaba fuertemente a una bolita rosa- Gracias Shu-chan muchas gracias ¡eres tan Kawaii!

La rubia suspiró mientras meneaba al cabeza – ¡Ha! Me estaba preguntando cuanto aguantarías sin hacer eso. – Murmuró para luego acercarse y tocar el hombro de su hermana – Tenshi-Onee-chan no dejas respirar a Shuichi-kun – automáticamente la mujer soltó al pobre muchacho.

-¡Ho! Perdóname por favor Shuichi es que me emocioné – se separó e hizo una reverencia- ¡Sumimasen! Voy a la cocina por un momento- desapareció.

-..- Shu no dijo nada sólo se quedo ahí intentando comprender las diferentes reacciones de la joven llamada Tenshi.

-Debes disculparla Shuichi-kun ella ha soñado con conocerte desde hace mucho- Kokoro tomó asiento justo enfrente de el pelirrosa - como ambas trabajamos en este negocio, no tenemos tiempo de ir a tus conciertos y esos eventos donde tu banda aparece.

-Ya veo…

-¿ya estas mejor?

-Si gracias

-Traje un te delicioso que el va muy bien con el pastel que prepare especialmente para ti Shuichi-kun- dijo la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias –inhaló aquel aroma y definitivamente su estomago gruño.

-Creo que no has comido nada en todo el día ese ruido no es normal – comentó la oji ámbar

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque Koko-chan suele hacer esos ruidos cuando tiene mucha hambre

-¡One-chan!- exclamó la rubia

-¿Es mentira?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Pero porque debes publicar mis intimidades

-Porque soy tu hermana mayor

-¿Y eso te da derecho a ponerme en ridículo?

-Si claro además es la verdad…

-Ja ya quisieras

-Pruébame y verás- ambas se enfrentaron en una guerra de miradas, pero un suspiro las volvió a la realidad.

-¡Ha! Este pastel esta buenísimo- comentó el chibi mientras se masajeaba al pancita. Las chicas se quedaron absolutamente perdidas en esa carita infantil, llena de crema rosa. – ¿Ustedes no comen?

-Si Claro- respondieron las dos.

Luego de un rato de degustar otro trozo de pastel el ánimo de Shu había vuelto, y con él su ya característica forma de ser, se deleitó contando todo lo que paso en la gira promocional, lugares, personajes, anécdotas varias, nada muy personal ya que sabía que estaba con fans pero ese par de chicas le daban al confianza necesaria como para hablar.

-Y dinos Shuichi-kun ¿porqué estas solo en tu cumpleaños? – cuestiono a quemarropa la rubia.

-Bueno yo…

-Seguramente viniste a pasarla con Yuki Eiri ¿verdad?

-Hai...

-Pero si la tenía una presentación en Hokkaido, se estuvo comentado ese evento en el foro toda la semana- comentó la menor de las Kagami.

-Como te habrás dado cuanta mi Imouto-chan es fans de Yuki – comentó con cierto enfado la pelirroja- pero tranquilo no es peligrosa.

-Mira quién habla…- se quejó la blonda mientras se sonrojaba.

-Así que está en Hokkaido- murmuró el pequeño.

-¿No lo sabías?

-No… se suponía que él… - se detuvo porque sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres quedarte comer? – Cuestionó la muchacha de ojos ámbar- por lo que se tu familia no está y todos tus amigos aun no regresan, no creo que sea bueno que pases tu cumpleaños solo - pico el ojo agregando- prometo prepararte algo delicioso.

-Anda acepta Shuichi-kun mi One-chan es buena cocinera además podremos ver un par de recitales de Nittle Grasper y se Sakuma Ryuchi que acabamos de comprar.

-¿De veras?

-Hai anda acepta por favor

-¡Esta bien!

-Bien suban al rato los sigo necesito limpiar esto

-¿No quieres que te ayude Onee-chan?

-Si mejor te ayudamos así podremos ver pronto los recitales- comentó el pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a juntar las cosas de la mesa. Ambas jóvenes observaron al muchacho llevar las cosas a la cocina, sonrieron felices.

-Es más lindo de lo que me había imaginado además es muy bueno – comentó la oji ámbar- no sé cómo ese escritorcillo lo hace sufrir tanto

-En verdad no sé qué decirte

-NADA a la defensa de ese ya sabes que me choca

-Sí, si lo se

-Shuichi se merece que lo quieran

-Hai…

-Tenshi-chan ¿dónde pongo esto?- llamó sede al cocina el cantante.

-A ver deja te ayudo con eso- afirmó la cocinera mientras intentaba que el pequeño no cayera con todo y pastel.

Las horas pasaron y la cena se convirtió en una de las mejores que había probado el cantante, luego un excelente café colombiano fue servido acompañado de un pastel de limón que combinaba muy bien. Entre bocado y bocado la confianza del joven cantante se había acrecentado y sintiéndose mejor comenzó a narrar lo sucedido. Cuando concluyó se sentía triste pero no solo.

-Me disculparas la sinceridad, pero creo que deberías hacer algo con ese Koibito tuyo no puedes dejar que te trate así.

-Lo sé- respondió el chibi

-Pero arriba el ánimo, yo se que el Yuki-sensei te ama, de verdad lo creo- afirmó Kokoro con énfasis. Mientras que las orbes ámbar la taladraban con enfado, ella no podía asegurar tal cosa como su hermana menor.

-Yo siempre creí eso pero… - las dudas estaban en cada frase no dicha.

-Bueno porque no te quedas a dormir es tarde- comentó la pelirroja intentando cambiar el tema

-No gracias… quizás Yuki regresó y este preocupado.

-Bueno sacaré el auto no voy a dejar que una cosita como tu ande sola por las calle.

-No te preocupes tomare un taxi.

-No faltaba más- respondió la mujer mayor – Nosotras te llevamos- salió en busca de una chaqueta y las llaves de su auto.

-No discutas con mi hermana es peor que Yuki-sensei cuando se lo propone je jeje – aconsejo la menor.

-¿De verdad? – Cuestionó asombrado - no lo parece.

-Se comporta si de buena solo contigo y con un niño que adopto hace un tiempo, cada vez que viene lo llena de regalos y mimos como lo hizo contigo, su novio no lo deja venir muy seguido, de hecho creo que cada vez que se encuentran él y mi Onee-chan echan chispas por los ojos.

-¿Tanto así?

-Si ese chico y mi hermana se odian a muerte.

-¡Ho!.. ¿Y cómo se llama el chico que tu hermana quiere tanto?

-Se llama Na…

-¿Que tanto murmuran?- cuestionó Tenshi de repente haciendo que ambos jóvenes saltaran del susto.

-De nada – respondieron lo dos a la vez.

-Mmmm…- los inquisidores ojos los observaron por un segundo, luego el semblante cambió –Shuichi-kun al ir a mi cuarto encontré el regalo perfecto para ti.

-¿Para mí?- las orbes amatistas se abrieron por al sorpresa.

-Sí, es tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?- el chibi asintió – entonces ven – pidió la mujer mayor – puedes elegir el que quieras – señaló un cuarto al final de un pasillo.

Shuichi entróo con cierto temor sin saber que podía encontrar en aquel lugar. La habitación era amplía y tenía un sector dónde se encontraba una cama bien tendida, junto a ella un pequeño buró un armario empotrado. Con unos ángeles de pintados en la puerta, que extrañamente a Shuichi le parecieron conocidos.

Al observar el otro sector pudo ver una serie de cuadros apilados junto a la pared cubiertos con una tela blanca; otros en diferentes atriles también cubiertos, cuadros y más cuadros a un lado en una repisa un sin fin de pinturas, pinceles. Junto a un ventanal que daba a la calle un cuadro bastante grande cubierto que llamo mucho la intención de peque.

-Puedo? - señaló el cuadro.

-Si míralo pero te aviso que no está terminado – advirtió la pelirroja.

La tela cayó y un paisaje cálido quedo expuesta, ante los ojos de las tres personas que se encontraban en el cuarto.

-Es hermoso- balbuceó ante aquel espectáculo increíblemente bello con colores ocre y naranja había una figura en el fondo, algo así como una pareja besándose pero no se distinguían muy bien.

-Así que te gusto ¿he?

-Si definitivamente este es el que quiero.

-Ves te lo dije Tenshi

-Es que aun no ha visto los demás – sonrío complacida al ver la fascinación que demostraba el cantante.

-Es cierto Shuichi-kun deberías ver los otros trabajos de mi hermana – comentó la rubia señalando la pila de la derecha.

-Si mira esos están terminados – afirmó la pintora.

Shuichi comenzó a verlos uno a uno, con cada cuadro sus ojos se abrían más y más, era increíble notar lo simple de los dibujos y el trabajo lleno de espiritualidad que expresaban en muchas de ellas, lo tenía todo bien definido, amor, tristeza, calma, furia, hubo una serie de pequeños cuadros que en verdad fascinaron al cantante eran parejas de enamorados en diferentes circunstancias y la meticuloso de la luz y la oscuridad en ellos demostrando así sus estados de ánimo eran indescriptible. También había retratos, era increíble la expresión de aquellas miradas, en especial una de un chico de unos ojos celeste cielo y sonrisa extraordinario.

-Eres muy buena- comentó el chico saltando de cuadro en cuadro.

-Y no te ha mostrado lo mejor que tiene - comenzó a decir la blonda, muy orgullosa.

-Kokoro - advirtió la mayor- no te metas donde no te llaman.

-¿Vamos si no es hoy cuando?

-¿De qué hablan? – quiso saber Shindou.

-Es que Tenshi-onee-chan pintó una serie de retratos tuyos y se suponía debía dártelos cuando te viera y ahora no quiere.

-No es eso… es que ahora que lo conozco me parece que no le hacen justicia- murmuró la pelirroja.

-¿Puedo ver los cuadros Tenshi-chan?- pidió tímidamente el artista.

-Claro - se acercó al armario empotrado, fue en ese momento en el que Shu se dio cuenta del que uno de los ángeles se parecía a él no en su totalidad pero tenía una aire muy familiar- puedes verlos pero prometo hacer uno mejor luego que acabe el que tengo en el caballete ¿vale?

-Hermana date algo de crédito y espera la opinión de Shuichi-kun

-Jejeje no soy muy experto en arte - aseguró el apenado cantante - pero sé lo que me gusta y lo que no.

-Yo creo que eso es lo mejor manera de ver un cuadro, una obra te puede gustar o no, uno la interpreta como se lo dicta el corazón, no con tecnicismo - afirmó la pelirroja.

-Bien entonces las veré y luego te diré si me gustan o no. – el pelirrosa sonrió mientras comenzaba su observación mientras la joven afirmo y espero que el oji violeta terminará de revisar uno a uno los cuadros, dónde ella plasmo su fanatismo y cariño por aquel pequeño ángel rosa, también había muchas de su otro pequeño.

Kokoro, que era más impaciente que su hermana mayor no aguanto el silencio del cantante y cuestionó – ¿Y Bien qué opinas Shuichi-kun?

El cuestionado se sentó en el piso y se cubrió la cara, ese acto preocupo a las dos hermanas quiénes de inmediato se arrodillaron frente a él.

-Vamos Shu-chan no te preocupes tanto solo son obras sin importancia haré algo mas lindo para ti la próxima vez… -afirmó mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabecita y acariciaba los suaves hebras del cabellos.

-Si perdona Shu-chan no debimos presionarte – secundó la rubia, acariciando con suavidad el hombro del cantante.

De repente y sin que ninguna de las dos atinara a hace algo, el pequeño abrazo a las dos y lloró silenciosamente. Las chicas se observaron por encima de aquella suave mata de cabello rosa sin comprender nada, pero devolvieron el abrazo del muchacho.

-Gracias son los cuadros más bonitos que he visto en mi vida – murmuró entre hipidos, el pequeño cuando pudo controlarse un poco - Es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado gracias – volvió a repetir.

-Vamos Shu se supone que debes está feliz no llorando como Magdalena – bromeó la chica de coleta.

-jejeje... lo sé pero a veces no sé cómo controlarme

-Bien ¿Estas más tranquilo? – cuestionó Tenshi.

-Hai

-Bien vamos a tu casa que seguramente Yuki-sensei te está esperando – afirmó Kokoro

-Si quizás…

-Bueno si quieres llevarte los cuadros puedes hacerlo mañana hoy no porque ya es tarde y debemos envolverlos, pero el del caballete no podrás llevarlo aun - comentó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a incorporarse al pequeño. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al garaje.

El elegante Audi azul marino se detuvo frente al edificio, del vehículo bajaron las dos mujeres y el pelirrosa.

-Bueno ya sabes si quieres venir a comer pues estas cordialmente invitado- afirmó la rubia.

-Muchas gracias Koko-chan – le dio una sonrisa dulce. La rubia no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo antes de meterse al auto.

-Shuichi...- llamó la mayor, le pelirrosa la observó con atención- Si algo te pasa no dudes en venir a verme, se que tal vez suene extraño pero si necesitas hablar búscame siempre tendré tiempo para ti, además debes venir por tu cuadro nee? – picó uno de sus lindos ojos.

-Gracias Ten-chan – la abrazó para luego separarse y correr dentro del edificio.

La Mujer se quedó un momento parada observando la nada, pero un par de toques en al bocina la hicieron introducirse en el vehículo.

-No debes preocuparte tanto por él- afirmó la menor – Seguramente Yuki

-Sabes que eso no es cierto el estará solo ahí- cortó la chica de cabello de fuego – Por mucho que quieras defender a ese escritor, sabes que él no volverá hasta mañana por la noche, y Shuichi estará solo todo el día.- ya puso el motor en marcha y avanzó por las calles sin ver a su hermana.

-Se que lo que dices es cierto pero no quería deprimirlo más… pobrecillo…

-No te preocupes, pero me pareció bueno que lo invitaras a comer tal vez así pueda pasar el día sin deprimirse.

-Si…

Dentro del edificio…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte, Shuichi salio disparado hacia el departamento. Al abrir la puerta gritó su saludo de siempre, pero como respuesta recibió el silencio absoluto, cerró la puerta se quitó los zapatos y fue a buscar a su Koi.

15 minutos después se dio cuenta que sus ilusiones de terminar la noche con Eiri volvieron a hacerse añicos. Haciéndose el fuerte se metió al baño tomo una ducha y se puso el pijama, se acostó y esperó que el sueño llegara, no hubo suerte, frustrado se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, tomó su mochila y de ella el block de notas.

De repente recordó que no había llamado a Hiro así que fue hasta el teléfono y se percató que había un mensaje, rebobinó y esperaba que fuese de Yuki, pero no la inconfundible voz de Hiro se hizo escuchar.

_-Hola Shu, como no llamaste y no contestas a mis llamadas pienso que debes estar pasándola muy bien con Yuki-san, pues déjame decirte que te perdiste un fiestón aquí, no sé cómo pero terminamos en una Discoteca todos y a que no sabes al final Sakano se le declaro a Suguru, tendrías que haber visto eso… jajajaja creo que al pobre de Sugu-chan nunca le vi ponerse de tantos colores, buenos, también hay que decir que las copas que nos tomamos pones valiente a cualquiera… _

_-Hiro ya ven aquí...- _ordeno el manager.

_-Buenos Shu que la pases lindo en tu cumple…creo que si debe ser, luego me das detalles escabrosos nee?... quiero toda la data… jejejeje_

_-Hiro dame eso- _se escucho una pequeña discusión_- Hello, Pink boy Happy Brirday nos vemos Tomorrow –_ la comunicación se cortó.

Shuichi apretó su libreta, mientras intentaba no romper a llorar, no él no podía volver a hacer eso, estaba muy enojado como demonios había podido creerle a ese mentiroso de Yuki, a bueno pero más le valía tener una buena excusa para ni siquiera llamarlo, porque hasta Seguchi-san se dio el tiempo para saludarlo, como era posible que su pareja no lo hubiera dejado un saludo, una nota, NADA.

¿Acaso eso era lo que realmente significaba para Yuki?… ¿solo era nada con la que a veces se satisfacía?

No quería creer eso, porque sería demasiado difícil de sobre llevar, ahora que tenía 21 años debía dejar de tener sueños locos, pero acaso Yuki Eiri ¿era uno de sus sueños locos que debía dejar?

Aletargado en esos pensamientos, llegó hasta el estudio tomó asiento en el sillón de su Koibito, elevó las rodillas y se hizo un ovillito mientras abrazaba su libreta como si su vida dependiera de aquel cuaderno. En cierto modo así era, la última letra que había escrito decía mucho de lo que sentía por ese hombre arrogante y frío.

Elevó su rostro mirando aquel pulcro cielo raso, y comenzó a cantar nuevamente mientras de sus ojos escapaban sin restricciones aquellas lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo desde que se dio cuenta que no significaba nada para Uesugi Eiri.

_**Me quedo callado**_

_**Soy como un niño dormido**_

_**Que puede despertarse**_

_**Con apenas sólo un ruido**_

_**Cuando menos te lo esperas**_

_**Cuando menos lo imagino**_

_**Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro**_

_**Y te lo digo a los gritos**_

_**Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido**_

_**Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido**_

_**Ni sospechas cuando te nombré**_

_**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**_

_**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**_

No pudo seguir la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sin importar nada más que el propio dolor que el causaba aquella falta del amor de su vida. En un arrebato de ira arrancó al hoja del cuaderno al arrugó y la aventó contra la apagada Vaio, testigo silenciosa de muchas cosas en la vida de esa pareja.

Luego de llorar por tanto tiempo, las fuerzas del pelirrosa eran nulas y se quedó allí recostado en el sillón sin conciliar el sueño, esperando a que amaneciera, para largarse de ese departamento porque no pensaba quedarse a esperarlo no señor Yuki Eiri sabría quien era Shindou Shuichi…

-Esta vez no te perdono- murmuró el amatista mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón, dejando también la libreta y el bolígrafo abandonado sobre el escritorio, se metió al cuarto y buscaba la ropa para cambiarse. Era temprano pero ya no podía esperar más tiempo necesitaba irise de inmediato o se volvería loco.

Una vez en la calle, observó el poco movimiento, dada la hora era predecible que eso pasara. Hiroshi no estaba así que no le quedaba otro lugar que su casa. Pero se detuvo al recordar que tenía otro lugar dónde ir, se puso en marcha...

Continuara…

XOXOXOXOX

Nota de autor:

Angie: no me maten por cortarlo ahí sigue, sigue hay segundo capítulo… nos vemos ahí ^^

PD: verdad que ese Yuki es un maldito…¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí la segunda parte del one short ^^

Siempre dedicado a mi querido Shuichi que tiene que soportar a ese escritor loco

Cabe agregar que los personajes de Gravitatión no me pertenecen (sino Yuki sufriría en le averno y mi chibi rosa seria súper feliz XD)

Sin más a la lectura que lo disfruten.

**El regalo perfecto en busca de tu perdón**

By **Angie**

Colaboración especial y Beta: **Rigia**

**Capitulo 2**

Era temprano y a pesar de la época del mes en el que estaban la temperatura era bastante baja a esa hora de la mañana, aun así, el hombre de cabello rubio de gafas oscuras llevaba la chaqueta abierta. Por fin se había acabado toda aquella locura; Estaba libre de toda aquella gente patética haciéndole reverencia constante, libre al fin de la presentación, ruidos, preguntas estúpidas y mujeres pidiendo autógrafos, etc.

Aunque en verdad deberías estar más que contentó con el éxito de su conferencia, ya libertado de aquel compromiso y rumbo a su silencioso departamento, pero… Se suponía que debía estar de buen humor al regresar a su hogar, pero no era así, algo en su interior no lo dejaba disfrutar como él quisiera.

Los últimos cuatro días, fueron sumamente complicados, no solo porque la abstinencia de sexo lo ponía de pésimo humor, sino porque ese mocoso había logrado lo que nadie… Yuki Eiri era **fiel**… ¡Era inaudito! Además de frustrante para su ego personal, el haberse dado cuenta de que no se sentía atraído por nadie más que no fuera su actual amante y para rematar su frustración la jodida presentación a último momento.

Misaki había hablado con él casi a las 9 de la madrugada, de por si eso era intolerable, pero la seguidilla de argumentos que le dio no pudo negarse, después de todo era su trabajo y tenía que pagar el precio por ser conocido. Aunque no fue muy amable al contestarle que aceptaba pero con una clara condición o mejor era decir que le ladro, que esa sería la última vez que organizaba un evento de ese tipo con solo unos días de anticipación…

No obstante todo había salido como de costumbre, sin inconvenientes de ningún tipo, había algo que en verdad lo tenía sumamente contrariado. En todo ese tiempo no recibió una mísera llamada del mocoso, estaba de acuerdo que no lo trató muy bien cuando lo vio aparecer de repente y encima preguntando quien sabe que idiotez.

Pero en otras ocasiones lo había tratado peor y él lo había llamado un sin fin de veces, pidiéndole perdón, contándole lo que lo extrañaba, preguntando si comió y esas boberías, típicas del menor y que aun a pesar de lo fastidioso que aparentaba estar el escritor, en el fondo le agradaban que el menor se preocupara por su persona y bienestar.

O sea no lo iba a poner en los diarios, ni nada. Pero sentirse apreciado daba un aliciente para estar de mejor humor. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de atención de tu amante?

Y como eso no había ocurrido, se le había agriado todo el día, es más la noche la pasó de la patada, porque cada vez que conseguía conciliar el esquivo sueño, escuchaba a Shuichi llorar amargamente mientras lo llamaba, y se despertaba alterado y con una angustiosa opresión en el pecho.

En síntesis estaba del peor humor que podía imaginarse, y había un responsable que pagaría con creses el no haberse reportado aunque sea una vez en todo el puto día. Claro que Yuki podría haberlo llamado, pero él no estaba desesperado por saber dónde se había metido ese baka, como para llamarlo a ver qué estaba haciendo, no señor, Yuki Eiri tiene orgullo.

Al salir del aeropuerto esperó que llegara un taxi, como estaba cubierto por los lentes oscuros se dio el lujo de ir a una tienda para comprar unos dulces, aun recordaba esa cara de perrito abandonado que le había puesto Shuichi, pero se detuvo de inmediato, el mocoso no llamó y por eso no le llevaría dulces ni nada…

Volvió a la parada del taxi, paso nuevamente por el puesto de diarios, Compró uno para informarse de lo sucedido en su ausencia, no que le importara mucho pero uno debe de estar informado de las cosas actuales.

El taxi llegó he ingresó en el, estaba por abrir el diario cuando el móvil sonó insistente. Sonrío triunfante mientras rebuscaba en su chaqueta, sabía que ese baka no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin llamarlo. Pero al ver de quien era la llamada la sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

-Moshi moshi… - contestó estoico.

-Buenos días Eiri-san – saludóo el rubio esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿Que quieres Seguchi? – gruñó.

-Solo me gustaría hablar con Shindou-san de unas cosas y como no...

-¿Para eso me llamas?- cortó sin más dejando a su cuñado con la palabra en la boca.

Más fastidiado que antes, por la extraña desaparición de cierta bola rosa, decidió relajarse leyendo un poco total tenía un largo viaje de Narita a su departamento.

Estaba a punto de abrir el diario, pero antes que nada aparto la sección de sociales que seguramente solicitaría su mocoso; Más por costumbre que por voluntad en ese tiempo de convivencia había adquirido cierto tipo de rutina, meneando al cabeza pensó en las distintas clases de idioteces que leía ese niño tonto, tal vez debería inculcarle algo más que chismes de aquel tabloide sensacionalista. Pero no hoy, tenía planeado otras cosas para cobrarse esa falta de atención de parte de esa bola rosa híper activa.

Leyó la información que el brindaba aquel nexo con la realidad, una vez conforme cerró el diario, al estar guardándolo en una esquina de la portada vio una pequeña reseña que decían que en sociales había un artículo especial dedicado al cantante de Bad Luck.

Bueno Yuki Eiri es una persona curiosa, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, así que como aún le quedaba un par de minutos antes de llegar a la zona cercana al departamento pensó que no sería mala idea leer que se decía de ese baka. ¿Además porque no leer eso que comentaban de su actual pareja?

Vagamente pensó que seguramente no tardaría más de medio minuto en aburrirse con aquella nota amarillista, pero al menos se entretendría un poco y sabría que estuvo haciendo el mocoso, no es que el importara pero bueno ya que...

Tomo la sección que había doblado en dos sobre su regazo, la abrió y para su sorpresa una foto de Shuichi estaba en la primera página.

La fotografía era una de las ultimas que le habían sacado antes de su partida a New York, sonría a la cámara como solo él podía hacerlo expresando su felicidad con cada mirada, luego de ver al foto detenidamente por un rato bastante largo, se decidió a leer por fin el encabezado. Ni bien sus ojos felinos se posaron en aquellas líneas, el aire se escapo de sus pulmones.

El artículo decía:

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shindou Shuichi!_

_Ayer 16 de febrero el famoso cantante Shindou Shuichi festejó la llegada de cumpleaños numeró 21 años. El joven Shindou, cantante de la renombrada banda Bad Luck, quién recientemente fue a hacer una gira promocional por Estados Unidos, festej__ó__ ayer sus maravillosos 21 años, con su actual pareja._

_Según fuentes no oficiales, el cantante, se separ__ó__ de su grupo unos días antes de la importante fecha para volar hacia Japón y así pasar su día especial con su famoso Koibito el afamado novelista Yuki Eiri. _

_Varios foros y grupos de fans se reunieron para conmemorar ese día tan especial…blablabla_

Yuki bajo los brazo de golpe como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido toda energía, arrugando el periódico en el proceso.

En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez…- ¡_cumpleaños de Shuichi_!- en su mente vio la sonrisa que le dedico el niño al verlo salir del estudio que él decidió ignorar -¡_Cumpleaños de Shuichi!_ – Se repitió otra vez, Esta vez apareció ante él la carita confundida de Shu mientras intentaba saber dónde iba – ¡_Cumpleaños de Shuichi!_ – el último momento antes de salir del apartamento llegó y el semblante sumamente triste y aquella desilusión en su ojos amatistas golpeo como cachetada. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos despeinándose en el proceso, intentado que el sabor amargo que le llego a la boca no le hiciera actuar como un patético estúpido que intentaba dominarlo.

-Contrólate – se ordenó, respiró varias veces hasta ordenar un poco sus ideas, rápidamente observó los alrededores, aquella idea de llevarle algo a su regreso volvió con fuerza. Por eso ordenó al chofer que lo llevara a otro lugar, le dio la nueva dirección en un susurro.

El hombre obedeció de inmediato, al estar en las cercanías al lugar marcado que le pidió a su pasajero. El conductor observó que el rubio estaba bastante alterado a pesar de esa postura estoica que tenía, se dio cuenta que estaba estacionado en frente a una de las tiendas más exclusivas de todo Tokio y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle algo escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse así que no le quedó otra que esperar que su cliente volviera, además había dejado sus pertenencias.

Dentro de la tienda…

-¿Señor en que puedo servirle?

-Déme eso - señaló el objeto de su deseo, luego de pensarlo un poco decidió que era la mejor opción tener algo de respaldo por lo que pensó - esas tonterías le fascinarían a su baka – afirmó mentalmente - y además necesito que envíe unas flores - especuló un momento y agrego- el mejor arreglo que tenga - solicitó sin inmutarse – envíelo a esta dirección en más o menos 40 minutos - tomó una tarjeta y escribió la dirección.

-Enseguida señor – afirmó la muchacha. – ¿le envuelvo el regalo?

-No

-Bien ¿efectivo o tarjeta? – cuestionó la muchacha.

-…- sin responder extrajo una tarjeta platino y se la dio junto con su tarjeta de identificación.

-¡Ho!- exclamó la muchacha al observar primero al identificación y al sujeto enfrente de ella, una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro pero no dijo nada mientras hacía el tramite pertinente, más no pudo contener el comentario al finalizar su tarea y devolver la tarjeta - estoy seguramente le gustara a Shundou-san – afirmó como quien entra en conversación. Yuki gruño algo así como un _aja_ mientras firmaba para luego retirarse con su primer regalo.

El novelista se dirigió al taxi, introdujo el paquete para luego entrar él. Volvió a dar su dirección, y el chofer obedeció sin decir nada. Aunque si tenia que ser sincero le picaba la lengua por preguntar y al final la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia.

-¿Problemas para llegar a casa?- cuestionó por fin enfocando de vez en cuando a su cliente - nada mejor que una regalo para aplacar a la fiera que nos espera en cada ¿nee? – reiteró con insistencia. Más unos ojos dorados, que lo fulminaron a través el retrovisor lo hicieron callar de inmediato.

El rubio no estaba de humor para filosofar con un desconocido, lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento y averiguar qué demonios estaba haciendo ese enano, estaba sumamente ansioso, y nada tenía que ver con su estúpido olvido o la culpa que se acumulaba en su interior…

-"Ese baka tiene la culpa ¿Porque no me dijo algo cuando me vio?"- se cuestionó mentalmente – "siempre habla hasta los codos porque no pudo reclamarme o algo" – volvió a pensar con desagrado la actitud de la bola rosa, el siempre era por demás expresivo, porque se habría quedado callado era todo un misterio…- ¡Baka es tu culpa! - murmuró.

Mierda, no se engañaba ni a él mismo con ese comentario, sabía que la había regado en grande. Porque él fue quien no le dio tiempo a hablar, suspiró quedadamente, veía un poco difícil salir airoso de esta.

Ya estaba escuchando los reclamos, mezclados con llanto desmedido, pataletas, gritos y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera a ese latoso mocoso. La tortura seria larga y tediosa, semanas y semanas escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez…

Tal vez hasta el año que viene inclusive, pensaba firmemente que el baka lo seguiría hasta la otra vida para reclamarle tal afrenta…

Lo malo de todo el asunto es que tendría toda la razón en todo el maldito asunto y no podía más que disculparse, con lo que le disgustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas...

-¿Y ahora que pasara?- se cuestionó, mientras su mente maquinaba mil y una hipótesis posibles.

¡Joder! Sabía que estaba en falta, y una muy grande, el nudo en su estomago no se deshizo sino que se apretó con más fuerza y comprendió por fin el porqué no había recibido llamada de parte de su niño el día anterior.

¡Mierda! Era él que tenía que al menos llamarlo una vez para ver cómo estaba y…

Ok… Él no era de ese tipo de personas que le eran fácil pedir disculpas, de hecho nunca lo hacía. Pero teniendo en cuenta el error garrafal que había cometido al olvidarse del cumpleaños de su pareja debía pensar una manera de salir con su orgullo intacto de todo este dilema…

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente suspiro cansado - Estoy frito- pensó mientras miraba los alrededores del parque cercano a su casa. – ¡Ha! Pero tengo un plan – se dijo.

Bien, para empezar, tenía puestas todas sus fichas a su primer obsequio y si eso fallaba estaba las flores que llagarían en media hora.

Se pregunto cómo demonios encararía a ese baka, se le erizo los pelitos de la nuca al pensar en los ojos amatistas fijos en su cara, ¿Inquisidores?… No imposible Shu no era así, tal vez lastimeros como cachorro dolido… ¡Joder!… seguramente estaba terriblemente deprimido por su estúpido olvido, no le gustaba verlo así, menos si él era el culpable de ese estado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se presionaba el tabique nasal -Kami-sama ayúdame – rogó - Espero que ese baka no haya hecho ninguna tontería – era oficial Eiri estaba terrible mente preocupado y nervioso.

Pestaño confundido ante aquel hallazgo - ¿Dónde se vio que Yuki Eiri tuviera en cierto estado de nerviosismo antes de enfrentar así a amenaza rosa? – una pregunta más de ese tipo y seguramente creería que estaba en la dimensión desconocida y de conejos rosa…

Lo que sucedía en la cabeza del escritor era claro, había dudas que se generaban inevitablemente.

Es que sin importar lo que el hiciera o dijera, siempre tenía el perdón de su koi, pero también era cierto que todo tenía un límite… ¿Seria esta acción la gota que derramo la copa de la paciencia de Shu?

-Cálmate de una vez – se ordenó con firmeza - Solo habría que enfrentarlo y ver qué pasaba- se dijo para darse animo.

El Taxi se detuvo, dio el importe de la carrera y una generosa propina, bajó del vehículo con su carga acuesta y se introdujo en el edificio. Mientras subía por el ascensor, caviló un poco y decidió que mejor sería preparar el desayuno al pequeño, con eso y con el primer obsequio estaría con algo a su favor.

Salió del ascensor y a paso firme se dirigió a la puerta, inhaló con fuerza y entro a su departamento. El silencio marcaba que el niño aun dormía, asique después de sacarse los zapatos, fue al sillón deposito el obsequio y su maleta para luego entrar al dormitorio.

Se quedo parado en el umbral, hasta que la vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad del cuarto, frunció el ceño al notar la cama vacía, a paso seguro se dirigió al cuarto de baño, no encontró a quién buscaba, ninguna señal del pequeño, se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar observó todo con detenimiento. Ni siquiera había muestras de que el pequeño hubiera intentado comer algo, ya que aún estaba el café que preparará antes de irse.

La preocupación en el atractivo escritor era más que evidente, ya que no tenía idea de donde podría haberse metido su niño. Porque según había entendido, la banda aun estaba en viaje y vagamente recordó que Shu le conto que su madre tampoco estaría. Ósea que el niño estaba solo…

Se dirigió al teléfono, tal vez Seguchi podría ayudarlo, pero era casi imposible que Shuichi estuviera con él. Pero era más que sabido que su cuñado podría ubicarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La contestadora estaba encendida y en él había varios masajes, asique corrió al cinta y escucho, los diferentes recados de felicitaciones, su madre, su hermana, sus amigos, Tatsuha y el loco del conejo, Tohma y Mika…

**Dios habían llamado todos, menos él**… la culpa es algo con lo que él estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, pero nunca era fácil de sobrellevar más si el corazón de su pequeño estaba metido en todo el asunto.

El siguiente mensaje fue nuevamente de Seguchi pidiéndole a Shuichi que se comunique con él a la brevedad que y tenían que arreglar ciertos asuntos de la disquera, revisó fecha y hora de este ultimo. El mensaje fue hecho a una hora temprana, antes de llamarlo a él seguramente.

Con el corazón lleno de incertidumbre se fue hasta el sillón de la sala y se sentado junto al regalo que había comprado, como ofrenda de paz. Que no era otra cosa que un oso gigante de color rosa suave con u moño de raso, de un rojo vivo, alrededor de su cuello. En la mano sostenía un cartel que decía Feliz cumpleaños mientras sonreirá dulcemente.

De pronto, Yuki, como si se hubieran echado un balde de agua fría se puso de pie, abandonando el cigarrillo que acababa de encender - Que despistado soy – dijo en voz alta - seguro está en mi estudio – sonriendo de lado se encamino hacia el cuarto.

Sabía muy bien que Shuichi iba allí cuando él no estaba, por más que la habitación estuviera plagada de una mescla olores muy personales, como tabaco, cerveza y su propia esencia. Él (Eiri), conseguía diferenciar aquel aroma a fresas que solo su koi poesía - Seguro que ese mocoso se durmió allí.

Entro sin más a su santuario, esta vez encendió la luz, porque quería atrapar a ese mocoso a ver qué excusa le daba, por haber entrado en un lugar donde sabía que se le estaba prohibido. Pero nuevamente no encontró a su koibito babeando sobre su escritorio como esperaba, anuqué notó un par de cosas fuera de lugar, clara señal que el pequeño si había entrado.

Caminó hasta el escritorio, intentó correr su cómodo sillón pero algo le impedía retirarlo, se agacho y encontró la lapicera de Shuichi, esa que le había regalado un día en un arrebato de sentimentalismo.

Bueno esa fue su auto excusa, la verdad era que se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para elegirla porque sabía que sería un buen obsequio; Ya que Shuichi andaba medio desanimado por no tener inspiración, y que mejor excusa para darle algo sin aparecer demasiado cursi. Así que alegando que era un aliciente para que no escribiera tantas burradas, le dio aquel pequeño detalle. Obviamente que Shuichi se lo agradeció muy a su manera y atesoraba aquella lapicera.

-¿Entonces porque estaba tirada?- fue la pregunta que si hizo el escritor mientras seguía observando en busca de otra pista, que hallo sobre su escritorio el block de notas donde solía escribir.

Con la preocupación creciente estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, más justo en un rincón un pequeño bollo de papel llamo su atención. Lo recogió y salió del cuarto, estaba a punto de tirarlo pero decidió ver de qué se trataba antes.

Al abrirlo notó los garabatos característicos de su koi, se fue al sillón y planchó la hoja lo mejor que pudo. Antes de leer lo que decía tuvo que darle un par de caladas a su cigarrillo, No entendía porque pero aquellos signos de descuido de su Koi, acrecentaron su estado de preocupación.

Comenzó la lectura y con cada línea el corazón comenzó a pesar más y más. Era una canción dedicada él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la leyó en voz alta…

_**Yo No me doy por vencido **_

_Me quedo callado_

_Soy como un niño dormido_

_Que puede despertarse_

_Con apenas sólo un ruido_

_Cuando menos te lo esperas_

_Cuando menos lo imagino_

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_

_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_

_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

_Marchita de buscar algún ser que me quiera_

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_

_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día,_

_Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_

_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi…_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_

_No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras aquella canción fue re leída, una y otra vez, aquellas palabras que expresaba lo mucho que Shuichi se esforzaba por creer y dar todo a aquella relación que compartían.

Sin poder evitarlo Yuki sintió que aquel esfuerzo brindado desde el primer momento por el pequeño, era algo que una persona como él no sé merecía. En más de una ocasión se lo había expresado. Pero obviamente ese pequeño cabeza hueca insistía en estar allí a su lado.

Lo más perturbador de todo era esas lágrimas que humedecían la hoja, y borraban palabras que él tuvo que deducir.

Shuichi había llorado sobre aquella canción que había escrito con el corazón en la mano intentando hacerle saber a él que no quería dejarlo que se esforzaba con cada acción aún teniendo fe en ese amor que le profesaba, pero las lagrimas sobre la hoja marcaban claramente el estado de angustia a la que estuvo sujeto la bolita rosa fue demasiado para él. Los recuerdos de aquel sueño que no lo dejo dormir regresaron, ese llanto que perturbó durante toda la noche. El mal sabor de boca volvió a pegarse en su garganta, un extraño escozor irritó los ojos dorados.

Se puso en pie decidido, iría a buscar a Shu… el problema era ¿dónde? Estaba a punto de llamar a Seguchi cuando el teléfono sonó insistente.

-Moshi Moshi – contestó con esperanza de que fuera su pequeño Koibito.

-Eiri – dijo una voz femenina, destruyendo con una sola palabra la espereza de Yuki.

-¿Qué quieres Mika?- gruñó por demás molesto.

-Hermano deberías respetarme y ser más cordial- reprochoó ella ignorando el tono agrio que usaba su Ototo.

-Mmm…

-Veo que no estás de humor, asique pásame a Shuichi por favor – pidió con resignación la castaña.

-No está – confesó por fin.

-¿A dónde lo mandaste tan temprano?- riñó sin más - no deberías ser así con el pequeño mira que debes tener cuidado con él, ya que es un chico muy bueno y...

-Cállate, cállate, Cállate – ladró con desesperación. El sabía que todo eso que decía su One-san era cierto peor no estaba de humor para ese tipo de reclamos no ahora.

-Eiri… ¿paso algo? – cuestionó con preocupación no era normal la forma de actuar de su Ototo.

-…Nada…- Yuki sabía que su hermana no quedaría conforme con una simple excusa- Bueno veras… - comenzó a relatar, anuqué no tenía ni idea porque pero al final de cuentas le largo todo el rollo, como reflejo aparto el tubo del teléfono de su oído justo a tiempo.

-¡PERO EIRI ERES UN MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO!- Gritó la castaña llena de cólera - ¿CÓMO CARAJO SE TE OLVIDO ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE?

-No te lo conté para que me grites, solo te pido que hables con tu marido y le pidas que busque a Shu ¿entiendes?

-Está bien… - comentó más calmada - ¿tú que harás?

-Lo voy a esperar aquí tiene que regresar- esta última frase la dijo para darse una aliciente a el mismo.

-De acuerdo te aviso apenas sepa algo.

Yuki colgó el teléfono y se fue a sentar en el mismo lugar, observó el papel arrugado, bañado de lágrimas. Encendió otro cigarrillo y esperó a que su koibito regrese a casa.

Para esas alturas el reloj marcaba las 12 PM, allí se quedo sin mover un musculo con los ojos fijos en aquel pedazo de papel. Rogando que la última frase que estaba allí fuese cierta

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

-¿En dónde podrás estar Shu? – murmuró entre pitada y pitada aquel cigarrillo.

Oxoxoxoxox

Shuichi sonrió complacido, ante aquel festín frente a él, había sido un día sumamente divertido, a pesar de que aun principio se sintió dominado por una gran depresión. Consciente o inconsciente había llegado hasta _**Kagami no Tamashï / Espejo del alma**_, dónde fue recibido con mucho afecto, por las hermanas Kagami.

Sin saber cómo se había dormido en el sofá, al despertar luego de un par de horas de sueño reparador, fue recibido por un riquísimo desayuno, que compartió feliz de la vida. Luego y por pedido de la mayor de las hermanas había posado para un retrato.

Después como compensación por su tiempo, ambas hermanas le dieron clases de cocina, como resultado aquella casa se llenó de risas y bromas, carcajadas infantiles y discusiones de hermanas que hicieron las delicias del pelirrosa.

Pues bien después de un arduo trabajo de preparación, la comida estaba dispuesta sobre aquella mesa. Los tres jóvenes observaban todo con infinita admiración.

-Bueno comamos ¿nee? – cuestionoó el amatista más que ansioso.

-¡¡¡Seee!!!- exclamaron ambas chicas.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- exclamaron los tres a la vez…

Todo estaba delicioso y los tres conversaron de varias cosas, interesantes, como los novios de las jóvenes, quien en ese momento se encontraban de viaje de negocios en Europa.

-Deberías ver lo guapo que es mi koi -aseguro Kokoro con los ojitos de corazón – tiene los ojos más bonitos del mundo y su cabello es negro como el ébano.

-Esos ojos son característicos de la familia- comentó Tenshi en tono casual.- mientras recogía la mesa, para poder servir el postre.

-Es cierto ya que mí cuñado también los tiene así de lindos, aunque es menso expresivo- comento con picardía la rubia, mientras la mayor se metía en la cocina.

-A ver explícame porqué no entiendo nada- comentó el peque.

-Es fácil Shu-chan… Tenshi Onee-chan sale con Sesshoumaru Youkai y yo con su hermano menor Inuyasha Youkai – explico La Rubia.

-Valla que divertido debe ser verlas con sus parejas

-No creas mi cuñado y mi hermana son aburridos – afirmó algo más seria la menor.

-¿Porque?

-Mi hermana suele ser muy diferente a la que conoces

-¿He?- era increíble para el amatista, que aquella joven de ojos color miel, fuese diferente.

-Es una manipuladora – acusó en voz baja

-¿bromeas verdad?

-No claro que no bromeo- aseguro en tonó serio la menor – Ella consiguió que el gran Sesshoumaru le tuviera miedo y mira que mi cuñado no es de intimidarse con facilidad…- aseguró - es que mi Onee-chan da miedo de veras

-No te creo…

-Es verdad Shu… yo la he visto… - la rubia se estremeció - Da miedo cuando se pone en ese plan de tempano…

-Pero si Tenshi-onee-chan es una persona muy buena y cálida…

-Bueno Shu-chan lo que pasa es que una mujer debe tener algo de respeto por una misma y no dejar que la maltraten, por más enamorada que este - comentó la pelirroja desde lejos, quien se acercaba con la bandeja de café – Yo creo que no importa lo bellos y orgullosos que son todos tiene su punto débil

-En el caso de Sesshou-san es mi Onee-chan su punto débil

-He?

-Verás a Sesshoumaru no le gusta que mi hermana lo trate con distancia y frialdad…no aguanta el vacio – rió con ganas mientras comía un pedazo de pastel.

-¿Ósea que eso de tratarlo con indiferencia te funciona?

-si peque funciona, no hay peor castigo para un orgullos hombre que su "objeto de adoración" lo trate con indiferencia

-HO!..- Shuichi pensó un momento- ¿Crees que eso funcione con Yuki?- cuestionó esperanzado.

-Claro que si… - afirmó la mayor de las Kagami mientras tomaba asiento.

-Por favor Tenshi-onee-chan enséñame- rogó el pequeño

-Claro pero luego del café nee?

-Hai!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

El escritor esperaba ansioso la llegada de su koi, se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón, y ya iba por su ultimó cigarrillo. Si ese baka no aparecía pronto se volvería loco… Si al menos Seguchi lo llamara, pero nada. Un ruido en la puerta lo puso alerta, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una mata de cabello rosado. Yuki abrió al boca para echarle encara su ausencia, pero al notar el semblante serio que tenía el pequeño no dijo nada solo se limitó a observarlo entrar en la habitación que compartían.

Yuki suspirando buscó controlar un poco la ansiedad que de repente lo invadió, con decisión se puso en pie y caminó decidido a aclarar todo el asunto de una vez, al entrar al cuarto buscó al pequeño pero no lo encontró por lo que supuso que estaba en el baño hasta allí se dirigió, para su sorpresa la puerta estaba con seguro. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo aquel departamento Shuichi había puesto seguro en la puerta.

El escritor se recostó en la cama a espera de la salida de su koibito, no estaba para esperar más tiempo para dar la dichosa disculpa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un húmedo pelirrosa envuelto en una mínima toalla, se encamino hasta el armario donde tomó su pijama y se vistió sin importar la mirada lujuriosa que el dedicó su amante desde el lecho. Luego cogió una cobija y una almohada de lo alto del ropero y salió del cuarto.

De inmediato el rubio se sentó en la cama, preguntándose ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

No hubo reclamos, lágrimas, ningún tipo de acción que le diera le píe a Yuki para presentar una disculpa decente sin dejar su orgullo de lado.

-¡Joder!– se puso de pie como un resorte dispuesto a terminar con este estúpido problema - ¿y ahora a dónde mierda va? - se cuestionó, sin más salió de la habitación justo en el momento en que Shuichi acariciaba la cabeza del oso de peluche que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo junto a él. Después de eso Shuichi se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la sala colocando las sábanas en el sofá ante la atónita mirada del escritor quien no podía creerse que el chico se estuviera acostando en el sofá por propia voluntad, cabe aclarar que esa acción era algo así como inaudita ya que era una de las cosas que decía odiar con el alma... el cantante se arropó y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al otro dejándolo aún más desconcertado.

Se acercó al sillón y tomó asiento sobre la mesa ratona observando el respirar pausado del su pequeño. Allí se quedó observando cómo su niño dormía, ni cuenta se dio que el tiempo había transcurrido hasta que su estomago gruñó groseramente.

Se había pasado todo el día esperando la llegada de su Koi, tan solo fumando y ahora casi al final de ese día su estomago se quejaba de la falta de atención.

Se incorporó y fue hasta a la cocina donde buscó algo decente que comer, no había mucho, solo lo suficiente para un emparedado.

Mientras comía aquel aperitivo, decidió que sería mejor dejar que Shuichi se calmara, como veía la cosa estaba peor de lo que había supuesto. Una cosa era lidiar con un Shu escandaloso y llorón que él conocía muy bien y sabia como consolar, y otra cosa muy distinta era tratar con este chico frio y distante jamás lo había visto y si era sincero consigo mismo no le agradaba nada que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, porque ni un simple _hola_ le había dicho…

Para alguien tan comunicativo como era su Koi, era todo un logro haber estado dos horas en completo silencio. No creía que duraría mucho su enfado, seguramente mañana volvería a ser el mismo de siempre y vendría a él como si nada.

-Si era mejor dejarlo que se calme- caviló ya apagando las luces y dándole la última mirada al cuerpecito extendido en el sillón - va ser una noche larga – gruñó mientras se metía en la habitación.

Pero realmente Eiri no tenía previsto que su pequeño Koi, se pasara tres días en completo silencio. **Si Shindou Shuichi en silencio**…era inaudito de creer pero era muy cierto.

Desde aquella noche en que regreso, su pequeño durmiera en el sillón se había hecho un ritual, al igual que las llegadas tarde, que Yuki adjudicaba al trabajo en la disquera.

Más al escritor no le hacía nada de gracia aquel distanciamiento silencioso. Era cierto que siempre se quejó de lo escandaloso que era y lo echaba del departamento cuando tenía que escribir.

Pero… No ya no soportaba que ni siquiera le dirigiera un simple saludo, algo que le dijera que tenía una oportunidad de hablar, se cumplían exactamente 3 días desde que comenzó a dormir en el maldito sillón y él no aguantaba más la situación, su enfado era tal que no hacía otra cosa que caminar de un lado al otro en su estudio echando humo como locomotora vieja, esperando la llegada de su niño.

Por enésima vez observó el reloj de su portátil encendida pero que no había podido tocar, dado la falta de inspiración a que le llevaba ese estado de ansiedad a la que estaba sujeto. Su ulcera ya reclamaba por un poco de paz, y su cerebro que no dejaba de cavilar cosas raras también pedía algo de sosiego.

El ruido de las llaves en la puerta lo dejó inmóvil, por un instante hasta en blanco, otra vez silencio luego de cerrarse la puerta. Parecía increíble que él extrañara ese saludo horrible y escandaloso.

Bien ahora era cuando él debía acarar todo esto de una buena vez.

Salió de su estudio y como esperaba Shuichi se metió al baño, pero antes de que le pudiera abrir la boca el celular comenzó a sonar, de inmediato escucho a su koi, salió cubierto con apenas una toalla del baño, abrió su móvil y contestarlo con alegría, lo observó desde el umbral.

Sus ojos amatista parecían brillar de una forma especial cuando escucho esa voz del otro lado de la línea. Una sutil risita cómplice prosiguió a algún dialogo tal vez algo subido de tono ya que las mejillas de Shuichi se colorearon. La mente de Yuki se nubló por completo a raíz de los celos que lo invadieron.

-¿Acaso Shuichi había encontrado a otro que lo hiciera sentir mejor que él? – Se preguntó y la respuesta inmediata fue – ¡NO IMPOSIBLE SHU ME AMA!- gritó una voz en su interior.

En un pestañeo terminó la conversación y Shu volvió a meterse al baño, sin pensarlo se metió en la habitación y tomo el celular reviso el nombre que era un privado y al no estar agenda do no supo de quién era. El estrés de esos últimos días, cobro su precio mareándolo, inhalo profundo para calmarse, no podía ser se estuviera comportando como un idiota enamorado. Los ojos dorados se abrieron por la sorpresa, una cosa era saber y no creer y otra muy distinta afirmar que estaba celoso porque amaba a ese niño híper activo.

Bueno, el sentimiento que tanto intento controlar ahora lo obligaba a aclarar el asunto no podía pasar otra noche sin abrazar y ser abrazado por esa bola rosa.

Observó la puerta cerrada, hasta que oyó la traba correrse, lo vio salir con el semblante calmo y distante, como si él no estuviera observándolo, y otra vez la rutina de cambiarse y buscar las cosas para dormir en el sillón comenzaron.  
Más esta vez no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el jueguito agrandes zancadas lo siguió hasta la sala, allí estaba el acariciando el peluche como lo hacía cada noche, para luego volver a hacer su cama sobre el maldito sofá.

-Mocoso esto no puede seguir así – habló con un tono firme, como respuesta el pelirrosa no hizo más que ladear el rostro sin decir nada- Tenemos que hablar – insistió.

Por su parte Shuichi estaba esperando ese momento hacía bastante, no creyó posible poder guardar silencio por mucho más tiempo, aunque luego del primer día todo fue más sencillo, en verdad quería abrazar ya gradecer su obsequio y las flores, quería hacer el amor con su amado escritor, pero no podía perdonarlo con facilidad. No aún…

Pero ya sabía que ese enfrentamiento sería inevitable. Bajo los pies y tomo asiento para enfrentar el semblante de su koibito, quien se veía sumamente tenso. Aún sin pronunciar una palabra se quedo esperando que su koi comenzara a hablar.

Yuki se sentó justo enfrente de Shu, observó el semblante serio del menor- ¿No piensas decirme algo?- cuestionó de repente - nuevamente Shuichi no dijo nada solo elevo sus hombros – ¿Acaso te has vuelto mudo o qué?

Silencio y mas silencio, mientras ambos se miraban sin pestañar, era desquiciante y el estado de Yuki no era muy bueno asique en un arrebató sujeto los hombros del niño.

-¿**Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto**?-cuestionó - ¿**Que te pida disculpas**?- sacudió un poco al menor mientras dijo - **Pues lo siento me olvide de tu cumpleaños…** **¿Estás contento ahora?** – El amatista lo observó sin ninguna otra cosa en los ojos que tristeza – HABLA MALDITA SEA DI ALGO- exigió

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- cuestionó por fin el pelirrosa.

-Shuichi… yo

-¿Quieres que te perdone?... – cuestionó interrumpiendo al rubio - lo hago si dejas de molestarme y dejas que duerma- replicó aun con esa cara llena de dolor.

Yuki soltó el agarre de los hombros de solo escuchar la fría contestación, no podía creer que Shuichi lo perdonara sin más, ¿acaso no le importaba lo que él había hecho? Eso quería decir que ya no lo amaba. Lo observo por un momento – ¿Porque te comportas así?

-Mira Yuki estoy cansado y aún estoy muy enfadado para discutir contigo, si me permites voy a dormir...

Antes de que Yuki abriera su boca, y exigiera lo que a él le parecía una explicación razonable. El sonido del teléfono irrumpió en el ambiente, con fastidio Eiri fue hasta le maldito aparato y estaba a punto de arrancarlo para que no molestara la conversación que sostenía con su niño, cuando la voz de su editora salió por la contestadora, así que no el quedo otra que contestarle.

Por más de 25 minutos fue sometido a un sinfín de ideas, y organizaciones de nuevos eventos a los que debía asistir. Para cuando terminó la charla y regresó con Shuichi, este estaba dormido profundamente.

Maldijo su suerte, no quería despertarlo porque sabía que el día siguiente tenía un evento especial con las fans, con motivo de su cumpleaños. En otro momento le hubiera importado un carajo si el enano descansaba o no, pero luego de aquellas palabras distantes y frías no puedo más que dejar la charla pendiente para el día siguiente.

Se recostó en su cama y se quedó pensando una manera de recuperar a su niño, porque ya sabía que todo ese accionar tenía un motivo era castigarlo por haber sido un idiota olvidadizo.

Dio vueltas y vueltas, sin conseguir alguna solución, en otro momento de verdad le hubiera importado un comino pero no quería seguir así, no soportaba mas aquella situación, sabía que de no podía seguir, era intolerable.

En un momento a altas horas de la madrugada cuando consiguió dormir. El ruido de una puerta al cerrarse lo volvió a despertar, fastidiado por no haber dormido lo suficiente, se levantó aún tenía que hablar con Shuichi antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

Salió de la habitación dispuesto a todo para poder hacer que ese enano lo perdonada, no por nada era el mejor en todo lo que se proponía.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era ver una mata de cabello negro sobresalir por detrás del sofá.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?- ladró

-¡Nii-san!- exclamó un sonriente moreno saliendo de su escondite - Qué bueno verte.

-¿Como entraste? – Cuestionó antes de que el menor de los Uesugi se le echara encima- contesta –ordenó.

-Pues con mi llave – con desfachatez mostró la llave del departamento que había conseguido gracias a la inocencia de su cuñadin.

-Dame eso - ordenó sin más.

-Primero dime dónde lo tiene?

-He?

-Dónde tiene eso que My Honey quiere - de inmediato Tatsuha se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar algo que para Eiri era incompresible. –Dónde esta Shu-chan?

-No lo sé- comentó algo consternado porque no había visto a su koi, buscó a los alrededores y vio las mantas que usaba Shu bien dobladas junto al oso de peluche, frustrado fue a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Que tienes Aniki?- el moreno conocía a la perfección esa cara – Te peleaste con Shuichi?- el rubio asintió- porque fue esta vez?

-Olvide su cumpleaños y..

-NANI? – Gritó – CÓMO CARAJO SE TE OLVIDO ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE?

-No grites tarado – exigió con acidez.

-Ahora entiendo porque andaba tan raro en estos días- comentó casual el menor.

-¿Como raro?

-Según mi Honey el se retiraba temprano de la disquera pero nunca decía a dónde iba luego de salir de allí

-Como que salía temprano aquí regresa bien entrada la noche- comentó con un tono más desesperado. –tú crees que esta con otro?

-Quién Shuichi?

-aja..

Tatsuha comenzó a reír de una manera escandalosa – acaso estás loco?

-Entonces no se lo que sucede, no me habla desde que volvió

-¿Y qué esperabas? – Comentó el moreno – Te olvidaste de algo tan importante, que según se prometiste el año anterior, y el viajo por más de 16 horas para cumplir su parte del trato. ¿Acaso pensabas que te perdonaría fácil?

-Bueno no…

-Como mínimo deberás ser Uke para que te perdone – comentó con seriedad mientras que mantenía su afirmación con su semblante serio.

-¿Qué, QUÉ? – reclamó con las orbes doradas dilatadas ante aquella sugerencia.

-Piénsalo bien hermano, que mejor prueba podrías darle a mi cuñado, siendo el sumiso en el acto, además creo que se lo debes.

-…- la mente del pobre Yuki estaba, cansada por la falta de sueño, que hasta esa simple idiotez le aprecio razonable, no del todo pero era una opción.

-Qué dices? No estuve genial con mi idea?

-En caso que tome en serio esa idiotez que sugeriste, y no digo que aceptaré, como demonios podre arreglar todo- comentó el rubio- Porqué no tengo la intención de que eso suceda aquí

-Si dices que **si** lo arreglaré en un santiamén

-Explícate – ordenó

-Pues veras…

Por el transcurso de media hora escuchó todas las cosas e ideas de su hermano menor, la idea ya no parecía tonta, solo que no sabía que tan dispuesto estaba en dar aquel paso. Era bien sabido por él que Shuichi tenía ese tipo de fantasías, de que alguna vez ser él el dominante, pero de allí a exceder a esa fantasía…

-Y que dices arreglo todo? –presionó le moreno con el teléfono en la mano

-Está bien hagámoslo- dijo por fin.

No se había decidido por los argumentos que le había dado su hermano menor, sino por que creía que esa sería una demostración de afecto que Shuichi nunca se esperaría de su parte, porque ceder su posición de Seme era algo inaudito. Pero lo haría para recuperar a su niño.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

La fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en honor al cantante de Bad Luck estaba en pleno apogeo cuando dos figuras muy bien camufladas se mesclaron entre el tumulto de locos fans que aclamaban y pugnaban por ver al homenajeado. Quien hacia su mayor esfuerzo para sonreír y mantener la compostura.

-¿Shu estas bien? -cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Si no te preocupes Hiro – replicó el cantante.

-No tienes buena cara Ping Boy – comentó el rubio manager.

-Estoy bien es que esta muy sofocante aquí – contestó abanicándose con una mano para respaldar su teoría.

-Porque no vas a tomar aire al parque – sugirió el tecladista de la banda.

-Si ve a tomar aire mientras nosotros organizamos para sacarte de aquí Shindou-kun.- secundo un preocupado Sakano.

Shuichi aceptó la sugerencia y se retiró con sumo cuidado para no alterar a nadie, desapareciendo de la vista de los fanáticos. Caminó con desgano, olvidándose de su máscara de chico alegre, la verdad se sentía pésimo ya que no sabía cómo seguir sosteniendo la situación con Eiri. Él lo amaba y no quería dejar de hacerlo pero después de la actitud del día anterior no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, por eso se levantó muy temprano y salió del departamento casi huyendo de él.

Suspiró pesadamente, la idea de castigar a Yuki fue buena solo que ahora no sabía cómo volver a ser él mismo, o sea él quería compartir de nuevo ese amor que le profesaba, en síntesis extrañaba dormir abrazado con su amado escritor.

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando sintió que algo o alguien estaba atrás suyo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar algo cubrió su boca y luego sus ojos, asustado no supo cómo reaccionar. Se sintió cargado y desvalido, porque en ese momento lo único que quería es estar en brazos de Yuki y en cambio estaba siendo llevado a quién sabe dónde.

Antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa lo obligaron a meterse en un auto, que tenía el motor encendido, de inmediato llegó a él un murmulló voces distorsionadas que hablaban entre sí.

Sintió el movimiento del auto cada vez que frenaba y aceleraba. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tendrían así sin saber nada?

El auto se detuvo por un momento en que se escucho la voz de otro sujeto, de inmediato lo sacaron de dónde estaba acostado. Y lo llevaron a quién sabe dónde, se escuchaban ruidos raros murmullos y jadeos. El pobre Shuichi tembló inevitablemente, pensando que lo habían secuestrado unos degenerados.

Fue sentado en un lugar mullido, aun con las manos atadas a su espalda y los ojos vendados al igual que la boca, no pudo objetar nada, de pronto casi al mismo tiempo sus manos fueron soltadas y la venda de la boca fue extraída de un tirón. Antes que pudiera protestar escuchó en su oído.

-Pásala bien jojojo – susurró con picardía.

-¿Tatsuha?- llamó el incrédulo cantante.

-Disfrútalo no na- saludó la otra persona.

-¿Sakuma-san?

-Feliz cumpleaños Shu-chan - Dijeron a coro y desaparecieron.

Más confundido que antes, el pelirrosa se llevo ambas manos a la venda que cubría su rostro, la bajo casi de inmediato, por un segundo no vio nada más que manchas. Pero al enfocar distinguió un cuarto sumamente lujoso y extraño.

-¿Dónde estoy? – cuestiono en voz alta.

-Eso no importa –dijo una voz conocida.

-Yuki…

-Si…- respondió simplemente el rubio mientras salía de atrás de un biombo labrado con exquisitez.

Las palabras de protesta, quedaron en la garganta del cantante al ver a su escritor cubierto tan solo con una Yukata de seda negra, que dejaba ver mucha más piel de la que cubría, Shuichi trago grueso antes de hablar nuevamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó mientras veía como su rubio amor caminaba con los pies descalzos sobre aquella alfombra persa de vivos colores.

Yuki solo le regalo una de sus muecas catalogadas como sonrisa seductora, mientras se acercaba a su koi cual felino busca a su presa.

-Digamos que necesito pedirte disculpas como se debe - comentó el escritor mientras jalaba de su asiento a un desconcertado amatista. Por reflejo Shuichi se puso de pie y se perdió en aquellos ojos felinos que amaba –Después de esta noche me perdonaras es una promesa - afirmó sobre los labios del cantante apenas rosándolo, tentando con un beso que no llegaba y que ambos deseaban con desesperación.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?- desafío Shuichi haciendo todo lo posible para no desfallecer ahí mismo ante aquel ataque tan directo de su sexy amante.

Eiri sonrió de lado, mientras rosaba con la punta de su nariz acariciaba el pómulo de un sonrojado de su niño, cuando sus labios llegando al oído derecho susurro las palabras que tanto había planeado decirle desde que aceptar la idea loca de su hermano.

Shuichi solo abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellos vocablos dulces, se aparto un poco para observar el rostro de su amado koibito.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, eso debería ser una de esos locos sueños húmedos era imposible que Yuki le hubiera dicho todo eso.

Yuki podía leer esos ojos con tanta facilidad, la duda a su declaración era tan visible en ellos, más acorde a su carácter solo susurro - No me obligues a repetirlo Baka- comentó con la voz apenas audible y las mejillas acaloradas.

-Eiri- susurró el amatista mientras elevaba ambas manos, para acariciar las mejillas de su pareja para luego ponerse de puntas de pies y besarlo con una mescla de reverencia y ardo.

De inmediato las manos del rubio ciñeron la estrecha cintura y atrajeron el cuerpo del cantante pegando a su propio cuerpo, había extrañado tanto ese contacto, que el beso dulce que comenzó con el amatista ahora se tornó vehemente y húmedo.

Se dejaron llevar por aquel calor que emanaba de ambos, el tiempo que permanecieron separados casi hace que Yuki perdiera la compostura y arrastrara a su amante a la cama para tomarlo en ese momento. Pero recordó que ese no era el regalo que había prometido y se separó un poco para recuperar el aliento y la cordura.

-Ven…- pidió mientras tomaba la mano de su niño para guiarlo al baño – necesitas relajarte - mientras hablaba fue quitando el diminuto atuendo que llevaba su niño – Báñate te espero - dijo de repente con los nervios de punta mientras se separaba de ese deseable cuerpo bronceado.

-¿No te bañas conmigo?- cuestionó el cantante al verlo irse sin más.

-¿Quieres tu regalo? – Cuestionó con un tono más controlado, obviamente el menor asintió – Entonces báñate solo porque si te vuelvo a tocar no respondo – susurró seductoramente, acto seguido le dio un beso furtivo y salió del baño.

-Ufff…- resopló Shuichi al verse solo y acalorado. Sonriendo como idiota se metió en la ducha, era increíble que Eiri hubiera preparado algo así para que lo perdonara –Tenshi –onee-chan tenía razón- pensó con diversión mientras se jabonaba el cabello - Valió la pena el mantenerme calladito – Sonriendo terminó de asearse y salía de aquella cascada de agua. Se secó un poco el cabello y se colocó la yukata color bermellón que le quedaba perfecta.

Al salir del baño buscó a su amante, no lo vio recostado fumando cómo esperaba, pero fue interceptado por unos brazos que lo envolvieron desde atrás brindando el calor del otro cuerpo. Se volteo entre aquel agarre y comenzó una ronda de besos desenfrenados; Entre beso y beso llegaron a la cama, una vez recostados Yuki, detuvo toda acción.

-Si aun quieres tu regalo deberás tomar el mando – dijo con cierta incertidumbre – ¿Es lo que quieres?

-Pero Yuki yo nunca… - comenzó a dudar de su propia capacidad, teniendo en cuenta que el siempre fue el pasivo de la relación contaba la experiencia que Yuki le había brindado - No quiero quedarte mal - confesó con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

-Yo te diré que hacer baka…

-¿De veras?

-¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

-Claro que si…

-Entonces – se acerco al oído de su pequeño e inexperto Koi y le susurró - ¿recuerdas las cosas que te encanta que te haga? -la cabeza del pelirrosa se movió afirmando que comprendía cuales cosas debía hacer – Pues comienza a practicar… - Sin decir nada más se separo del pequeño cuerpo esperando algún tipo de acción.

La cara de Shuichi se acalorar más, si eso era posible, ver a su Yuki tan pasivo, provocaba sanciones que él no sabía que podía sentir, era tan extraño tener el control. Pero no era el momento de dudar, no quería fallarle a su koi quien había dado un paso muy grande de confianza, ni tampoco quería perder la oportunidad que él le estaba ofreciendo.

Tomada la decisión observo a su pasivo rubio quien seguía en la misma postura, no había dejado de verlo, tal vez cavilando si tomaría lo que él le ofrecía o no.

Fue entonces al ver esa mirada que le dejaba entrever ese sentimiento que le profesaba su escritor, cuando el pelirrosa se aproximó, como si fuese un gato, a su pareja y le devoró la boca de una forma sublimé una mescla entre beso inocente y deseoso, para luego comenzar a saborear sus pómulos, el cuello, mientras que la boca subía sutilmente a su oído para mordisquear aquella zona sensible las manos trigueñas desataron la Yukata negra y dejaron así expuesta la hombría de su koibito. Qué fue atrapada por las suaves manos, mientras que los besos bajaban a sus ya duros pezones, un sonido gutural involuntario se escapo de la boca de Yuki, cuando la traviesa mano intensificó el masaje.

Cuando la húmeda boca llego a la ingle, el rubio no pudo evitar guiar la cabeza de su niño hasta su ya necesitada erección. Quien se alzaba majestuosa frente a la cara del pequeño; Shuichi se relamió como si saboreara por anticipado aquel pedazo de carne.

Si había algo que a Yuki le fascinaba era la forma en que Shu le hacía sexo oral, es que el pequeño se había convertido en un maestro en ese arte. Lamiendo, succionando, acariciando cada parte con su lengua inquieta.

Eiri no supo que fue exactamente, si la forma en que la lengua del mocoso se envolvía en su pene, la succión que su boca pequeña o la falta de sexo por más de un mes… pero Yuki no pudo contenerse y tensando el cuerpo sin previo aviso se derramo en la boca de su niño.

Shuichi intento tragar todo lo que pudo pero varias gotas escaparon de su boca dándole un aire inocente y sensual.

Yuki atrajo al pequeño y lo beso saboreando así su propia esencia, cuando se separaron, le dedicó una de esas muecas sexys - Eso estuvo muy bien…- afirmó volviendo a besar a su pequeño quien feliz de la vida se dejó arrastrar por aquella pasión que aun sentía.

-Eiri...- susurró el amatista sin saber cómo hacer la pregunta que lo atormentaba.

-Dime…

-Bueno yo…

-Busca en el cajón - dijo de pronto el rubio entendiendo el predicamento de su inocente amante.

El cantante obedeció, se estiro hasta la mesa de luz, abrió el cajón y allí encontró una serie de cosas, como lubricantes, y otros juguetes sexuales además una nota firmada por Ryuichi y Tatsuha que decía "A_provecha tu oportunidad, juega mucho y has que Eiri no se pueda sentar por una semana_". Shuichi pestañeó atribulado, extrajo el lubricante y unas bolitas de colores, que tenía un comando de velocidades. Tragando grueso nervioso, e intento guardar de nuevo aquel objeto, pero Yuki lo detuvo.

-¿Acaso no piensas seguir jugando? –cuestionó en su oído, guiñado la mano con el lubricante a la semi despierta hombría.

De inmediato el pelirrosa se volteo, observando aquel rostro al que amaba, algo sonrojado por las acciones anteriores. La lujuria es algo difícil de dominar y él, Eiri, estaba poniendo todo de su parte para dejarlo que tomara la iniciativa, irremediablemente Shuichi se volvió y beso con renovada ansiedad a su pareja.

Yuki se separo un poco y tomo el frasco de lubricante, los ojos amatistas se abrieron como platos al ver las intenciones de su amante, él pensaba…

Antes de que la palabra se generara en su mente, el escritor unto sus dedos y sin previo aviso comenzó a auto penetrarse, la razón pareció escapar de la mente de Shuichi quien se aproximó a un sonrojado Eiri. Mientras lo besaba lo recostó de lado y expuso su intimidad algo dilatada y húmeda por aquel gel. Con decisión introdujo la primera bolita, luego la otra, sin advertencia conecto aquellos objetos que comenzaron a vibrar en el interior del escritor.

La corriente eléctrica provocada por las vibraciones de aquellos objetos erizó los pelitos de la rubia nuca, Eiri tensando su cuerpo de una forma inaudita; Es que era tan excitante sentir la suave invasión, casi al mismo tiempo la boca de Shuichi volví a su sagrada tarea de estimular el miembro que nuevamente estaba erguido y deseoso.

-Shu… - gruñó el rubio mientras apretaba las manos intentando controlarse, era difícil, más cuando aquellos aparatitos se movían con más velocidad. De repente todo se detuvo, los ojos dorados observaron a su Koibito se veía sumamente excitado, comprendiendo se giro para darle un mejor acceso.

El cantante acepto silencioso los esfuerzos de su escritor por ser sumiso, se lo agradecía besando su espalda mientras extraía los objetos de su interior para luego ser remplazado por su adolorido sexo.

-Eiri…- gimió al sentir el apretado canal rodeándolo.

-Muévete Shu...- pidió el rubio, por demás excitado. Su obediente amante comenzó con el ritual, casi sacando por completo el miembro e introduciéndolo nuevamente, una y otra vez con un ritmo rápido, llevado por la necesidad y el amor Shuichi comenzó a masturbar a su amor al mismo ritmo, quería que llegaran juntos. La cúspide de la ola no se hizo esperar y mientras los dos gritaban el nombre del otro se derramaron uno en su interior y el otro en la mano trigueña.

Shuichi salió del interior de su koi, y observo aquel cuerpo pálido y manchado con su esencia, fue la mejor imagen que vio en su vida, más cuando el rubio giró su rostro y sonriendo le dijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Shu...

-¡Ho Eiri!- sollozó el menor mientras se tiraba sobre el pecho de su amado gruñón.

-¿Ahora qué tienes?-cuestionó el preocupado rubio.

-Soy muy feliz, gracias por mi regalo Eiri – murmuró contra el pecho desnudo.

-Baka…- dijo simplemente el mayor mientras abrazaba a su niño.

Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que el rubio decidió que era buen momento para tomar el deseado baño. Cargó a su pequeño hasta la tina y luego de darse una ducha rápida se sumergieron juntos entre besos y mimos Shuichi, el agradeció sus regalos.

-En verdad no me acordé, y siento mucho haber roto nuestra promesa - dijo el escritor mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su Koibito.

-Está bien entiendo – respondió el pelirrosa mientras jugaba con la espuma.

-¿Lo dices de enserio? –cuestionó el rubio.

-¿claro porque lo dudas?

-Porque la otra noche me dijiste que me perdonabas para que te dejara en paz.

-jejeje…eso fue porque estaba enojado… - repente y con agilidad el menor se volteo y sentó sobre las caderas de su rubio amor- Eiri...

-Mh… - dijo simplemente, mientras se abocaba a la tarea de marcar su propiedad.

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo Shu…

-Me lo demuestras- susurró como gato ante las caricias en la base de su columna.

-¿Enano pervertido no te di tu regalo ya?

-Si… pero quiero ser tuyo… te he echado mucho de menos…

Casi como si el cuerpo de Yuki tuviera vida propia la erección palpito en le trasero de Shuichi.

-Tus deseos son ordenes…- murmuró seductoramente antes de besarlo con renovada lujuria.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

A la mañana siguiente un ruido en la puerta despertó a la pareja, el que salió a atender fue el mayor, al abrir la puerta vio a un tipo vestido con un traje medio ridículo que le dijo que ese desayuno era una cortesía del hotel. Cuando volvió al cuarto encontró a Su niño con cara de dormido, que le dio los buenos días.

-Buenos días Eiri – bostezó mientras se desperezaba – ¿Quién era?

-Buenos días – Beso a su pequeño y puso la mesa con el desayuno frente a él- Un obsequio

-WoW! Tengo hambre…- la tripita anuncio que lo que decía el menor era verdad.-

-Baka…

Comieron en silencio... hasta que Shuichi no aguanto más y tuvo que preguntar algo.

-Este Eiri…

-Dime…

-¿Puedo pedir el mismo regalo para el año que viene?

-No…

-…- no dijo anda mas solo se limito a sorber su café.

Los ojos dorado lo observaron detenidamente no dijo nada más, no berrinche, no griterío, ni lagrimas, otra vez esa distancia que odiaba y ponía en medio de la incertidumbre al escritor. Shuichi se puso de pie y se fue al baño, el mayor no iba a soportar otra vez la misma actitud. Se encaminó hasta el baño dónde el niño ya tomaba una ducha se introdujo en el baño y abrazo a su koi, luego de besarlo a placer se aproximó su oído y dijo.

-No es un sí, pero si te alcanza te diré que me lo pensare

Shuichi se le colgó del cuello sonriendo y mientras volvía a ser incitado a una ronda de sexo por aquellas manos ansiosas que ya dilataban su cuerpo para la intrusión mientras que una boca lujuriosa marcaba nuevamente su cuerpo, vagamente pensó que el consejo de su nueva amiga funcionaba a la perfección, y que aún tenía todo un año para ver si le volvían a repetir el regalo… pero por ahora solo se dejaría amar como solo su Yuki Eiri sabia hacerlo…

Fin………

Oxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: por los calvos de Cristo este one short es lo más difícil que eh escrito, y cuando digo difícil… lo fue. Creo que las maldiciones de Yuki me llegaron fuerte…¬¬ pero no me deje y termine el regalo especial para mi lindo niño rosa.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI LINDO SHUICHI!

Nos estamos viendo en mi otro fic que ya debo ponerme a escribir, aun debo terminarlo KYA! No es justó necesito vacaciones .

Lady Sesshoumaru (con la neurona quemada) se despide hasta la semana que viene.

Nos vemos en Despedida!!!


End file.
